Known Unknowns
by jennyhale
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando mezclas un antiguo maleficio de compromiso, un asesino psicópata y dos enemigos? La respuesta es desconocida, pero Hermione y Draco están a punto de descubrirla. También HP/GW, BZ/PP, NB/LM.
1. Secuestro

Este fic no es una creación mía, en la traducción del fic Known Unknowns de " ".

Espero que os guste

Jennyhale

* * *

Hermione Granger sintió repentinamente un tirón que la empujaba hacia la consciencia. Mientras pestañeaba e intentaba ver algo pese a la oscuridad de su habitación, su cerebro comenzó a despejarse siendo capaz de identificar el ruido que la había despertado como el sonido producido debido a alguien apareciendo en su dormitorio. Horrorizada, sus ojos identificaron una borrosa silueta que estaba buscando algo en la mesilla situada a un lado de su cama.

Antes de que fuese capaz de reaccionar de ninguna manera, una rápida mano se situó encima de su boca y se encontró a si misma apareciendo forzosamente de debajo de sus sábanas. Cuando la misteriosa silueta y Hermione llegaron a su destino, el cuerpo de Hermione entró en contacto con una dura superficie de piedra. Antes de que fuese capaz de exteriorizar su enfado con un grito repleto de indignación, escuchó como una voz extremadamente familiar le lanzaba un hechizo silenciador en susurros. Hermione luchó contra el duro cuerpo de su secuestrador, al mismo tiempo que sentía como él se lanzaba sobre ella, noqueándola horizontalmente contra el duro suelo que anteriormente solo había estado en contacto con sus desnudas piernas. Podía sentir su cuerpo presionado sobre el suyo y también su tranquila respiración mientras el revisaba algo que se asimilaba a un caro reloj de muñeca. El reloj mostraba que eran las dos y un minuto de la mañana.

Una adormilada voz rompió el sofocante silencio que los rodeaba al pronunciar un _lumos_. La creciente luminosidad de la habitación en la que se encontraban hizo que los ojos de Hermione se agrandaran con reconocimiento. Estaba siendo agarrada por Draco Malfoy, alguien a quien ella no había visto desde el día de la muerte de Voldemort, hace casi tres años. Hermione trató de deshacerse a empujones del musculoso cuerpo que aprisionada su pequeña figura.

Draco rodó sus ojos. _Confía en la comelibros para que no se dé cuenta de que está rozando partes de mi anatomía que están a punto de saludarla._

Hermione sintió su dureza contra su muslo. Para su horror, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y rompió el contacto visual. Desvió su mirada hacia sus alrededores con el objetivo de evitar mirar al chico que estaba encima suyo (quien estaba pensando en Buckbeak el Hippogrifo en bikini) y para su sorpresa, reconoció el sitio en el que estaban. Draco los había aparecido en Hogsmeade, más exactamente en Honeydukes. Estaban escondidos en lo que parecía ser la despensa de la tienda, detrás de una alta estantería de madera. La cabeza de Hermione estaba repleta de preguntas sin respuestas. ¿Porqué se arriesgaría Malfoy a secuestrarla y luego traerla a un lugar tan cercano a Hogwarts? Pese a la ausencia de Dumbledore, la actual directora del colegio de hechicería, la Profesora McGonagall, se había asegurado de que Hogwarts siguiese siendo uno de los lugares más seguros del Mundo Mágico.

–¿Archie, has terminado de hacer tu ronda? –un voz femenina pregunto a la vez que Hermione oía como unos pesados pasos se acercaban hacía la puerta.

–Si, todo parece estar bien. ¿Puedo cerrar y irme a la cama? Archie preguntó mientras dirigía su varita una vez más hacia la habitación. Sin que Draco y Hermione lo vieran, la mujer asintió y antes de que se diesen cuenta oieron el sonido que produjo el cierre mediante magia de una pesada puerta y la despensa estaba una vez más sumida en la oscuridad.

Draco Malfoy exhaló ligeramente. La parte más difícil ya había pasado. Después sus ojos se fijaron en una pálida Hermione.

Quizás no.

–Granger, mira –él comenzó con un susurro urgente, su mente trabajando rápidamente tratando de pensar cómo explicarle lo que estaba ocurriendo rápidamente. Él necesitaría su colaboración para el resto de su plan, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que la Aparición estaba prohibida en Hogwarts, ya sea para entrar o para salir. –sé lo que estas pensando, pero estoy aquí para salvarte. Te lo explicare muy pronto, pero es imprescindible que lleguemos a Hogwats inmediatamente. Estaremos más a salvo ahí. Voy a levantarte el hechizo silenciador, pero tienes que prometerme que no intentaras atraer ningún tipo de atención gritando pidiendo ayuda o intentando correr. Para demostrarte que estoy aquí para ayudarte, aquí tienes…

Hermione luchó por ocultar su shock al ver que él le ofrecía una varita… su varita.

–La he cogido de tu mesilla antes de que nos apareciésemos –explicó.

Hermione asintió una sola vez y cogió la varita, repentinamente dándose cuenta, una vez que el shock inicial había desaparecido, de la intima posición en la que se encontraban. En ese mismo momento Draco pareció darse cuenta de lo mismo porque se apartó rápidamente de ella, asegurándose al mismo tiempo de permanecer escondido en todo momento detrás de la estantería. Sacudió rápidamente su varita, liberando a Hermione del hechizo silenciado.

–Gracias –murmuró Hermione, sintiéndose incomoda al tener que agradecerle por algo. Pasó sus manos nerviosamente por su enmarañado cabello antes de cruzar firmemente sus brazos frente a su pecho. Hacía bastante frio en la despensa y ella solo llevaba puesto un fino pijama de algodón.

–Toma –Draco dijo otra vez mientras desabrochaba su capa, la cual parecía ser muy cara. Sin esperar ninguna respuesta la colocó sobre los pequeños hombros de Hermione. Ella noto que la preciosa capa negra estaba hecha con un muy sedoso y caluroso forro. Asintió en agradecimiento, aun sin saber que decirle. Todavía no confiaba en sus intenciones.

–Vamos, tenemos que apresurarnos, cuanto más tardemos, la gente estará más en peligro. –dijo Draco mientras iluminaba la oscuridad gracias a su varita y se movía entre las cajas. Hermione también iluminó la suya y lo siguió rápidamente, tratando de seguirle el ritmo. Sabía que se estaban dirigiendo al pasadizo secreto que llegaba a Hogwarts,, el cual probablemente había sido sellado tras la guerra. No se sorprendió al ver que Draco sabía por dónde tenía que ir, ya que, después de todo, si había alguien que fuese igual de culpable que Harry, Ron y ella misma hablando de escapadas nocturnas, ese era Draco Malfoy.

En cuanto entraron en el pasadizo secreto que los llevaría hacia Hogwarts, Draco consultó su reloj de muñeca, maldijo y la instó a apresurarse. Para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco la cogió de la mano y lanzó un _Mufliato_ para silenciar sus pasos. Sintió su corazón retumbar en su pecho mientras lo seguía por el pasadizo. Cuando llegaron a la estatua el salió y la ayudó a salir. Sin soltar su mano, la arrastró corriendo por pasillos y escalera, e incluso a traces de un fantasma que no consiguió apartarse a tiempo de su camino.

–¿Q… Que le p… pasa? –Hermione susurró a través de sus rechinantes dientes a causa de haber traspasado al fantasma.

–No… hay… tiempo… luego… –dijo Draco mientras corrían hasta que pararon anta las gárgolas que flanqueaban el despacho de Dumbledore… no, el despacho del director. Para sorpresa de Hermione las gárgolas les dejaron pasar sin pedir ninguna contraseña y sin dudarlo ningún momento Draco volvió a moverse, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, arrastrando detrás de él a la pobre Hermione.

Draco abrió repentinamente la puerta de lo que Hermione supuso seria el despacho de minerva McGonagall. Para su sorpresa encontraron a la ex–profesora de Transformaciones paseándose ansiosamente por su despacho mientras miraba continuamente el pequeño reloj que tenía en su mano. Para su mayor sorpresa, Hermione reconoció a Blaise Zabini, un antiguo ex–compañero de clase que ahora trabajaba como Auror, el moreno estaba situado en una esquina del despacho, igual de ansioso que la directora.

–¡Aquí estas, Sr. Malfoy! –exclamó McGonagall, su cara se relajó visiblemente –¿Qué te ha tomado tanto tiem… no importa. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Sr. Zabini, los anillos, por favor.

Blaise se adelantó mientras su hermosa cara se relajaba notoriamente y le dio dos anillos a McGonagall.

–¿Qué está pasando profesora? –preguntó Hermione.

–No hay tiempo para explicaciones Srta. Granger –dijo la directora mientras tocaba cada uno de los anillos con su varita –tendrás que confiar en mi juicio.

Hermione se mordió el labio con nerviosismo mientras McGonagall les daba un anillo a cada uno de los dos, uno para ella y el otro para Draco. Miro el suyo y vio que era un anillo de oro que tenía inscrito unas cuantas palabras en Latín, palabras que ella no reconoció.

–Sr. Malfoy, puedes comenzar –dijo McGonagall. Draco asintió solemnemente mientras cogía la mano izquierda de Hermione en la suya. Draco fijó su mirada en los ojos marrones de Hermione y en ellos vio la gran confusión que la propietaria de esos dos orbes tenía, esa expresión era una expresión que nunca había visto en su mirada. Aguantándose las ganas de reír deslizo un aniño de oro rosa en el dedo de Hermione.

Hermione apartó su mirada y la fijo en su mano con una expresión de horror.

–Srta. Granger, rápido, pon el anillo en el dedo del Sr. Malfoy – dijo McGonagall urgentemente, consultando su reloj de muñeca una vez más.

Hermione se sentía como si estuviese teniendo una experiencia extracorpórea. Deslizó torpemente la banda de oro en la mano izquierda de Draco y se sintió extraña cuando Blaise puso su mano sobre la suya y la de Draco y cuando McGonagall los golpeo con su varita. Cuando Hermione miró su mano se dio cuenta de que su nuevo anillo brillaba discretamente.

–Cuatro segundos antes del límite, felicidades compañero –Dijo Blaise sonriendo mientras palmeaba a Draco en la espalda.

Draco parecía que iba a enfermar.

–No creo que haya que dar felicitaciones teniendo en cuenta que mi futura esposa no es consciente de que nos acabamos de prometer –dijo irritado mientras se sentaba en uno de los acolchados sillones del despacho.

Hermione se sintió repentinamente de vuelta a la realidad.

–¿Qué hemos hecho _qué_?

Miro a su alrededor sintiendo que una sensación de frio se situaba en su bajo vientre. Blaise estaba sonriendo, parecía totalmente divertido por el giro que habían dado los hechos, mientras que McGonagall parecía nerviosa.

–Hermione, querida… ¿Por qué no te sientas? –comenzó suavemente mientras miraba el retrato de Albus Dumbledore que estaba situado detrás de su mesa. Sus ojos brillaron mientras observaba la escena que estaba desarrollándose frente a él a través de sus gafas de media luna. Dirigió una sonrisa a los ocupantes del despacho. Hermione, sintiéndose ligeramente mejor sintió y con lentitud desató la pesada capa de Draco para quitársela. O la temperatura del despacho se había incrementado notoriamente o había un calor desconocido dentro de su cuerpo que había comenzado en cuanto escuchó las palabras "mi futura esposa". Puso la pesada capa en el respaldo de su silla y se sentó en una de las acolchadas sillas. Siguiendo su ejemplo McGonagall y Blaise se sentaron en los dos asientos restantes, formando entre los cuatro un semicírculo frente a la chimenea. Hermione sintió a Blaise mira el escote que su pijama azul cielo dejaba entrever y se sintió a ti misma enrojecer y intento que su pijama tapase un poco más de su cuerpo.

–Te agradecería que no mirases de esa manera a mi futura esposa –dijo Draco mientras golpeaba a Blaise en las costillas con su codo.

–Y yo te agradecería que dejases de dirigirte a mí de esa forma. –escupió Hermione, sintiendo como una holeada de furia se formaba en su interior. Justo hace una hora ella estaba durmiendo y ahora estaba sentada en Hogwarts junto a dos Slytherins vestida solamente con su muy corto pero muy cómodo pijama. Seguramente no era otra cosa que una pesadilla. Sin embargo su anillo volvió a brillar diciendo lo contrario.

–Oooh, es apasionada –dijo Blaise guiñándole un ojo a Draco –siempre he sabido que las de tipo nerd son las más apasionadas en la ca…

Antes de que Blaise pudiese terminar de decir lo que seguramente sería un desagradable comentario, se encontró a si mismo expulsando chispas plateadas y doradas por la boca cada vez que movía la lengua.

–Ya que parece que te gustan tanto las luces… –Hermione se encogió de hombros, regodeándose internamente. Habían pasado casi 6 años desde el día en el que leyó ese hechizo y nunca lo había usado.

Draco sonrío. Parece ser que la comelibros tiene una vena malvada. Quizá la había clasificado dentro del grupo "no he roto nunca un vaso" demasiado pronto.

–Como iba diciendo –dijo McGonagall carraspeando, tratando de atraer la atención de el resto de los ocupantes del despacho –tu y el señor Malfoy aquí presente habéis sido maldecidos.

–¿Maldecidos? –repitió Hermione alarmada, fijándose una vez más en su anillo.

–Bien, Granger, repite todo lo que ella diga, eso es definitivamente productivo –gruñó Draco mientras que otra oleada de irritación surcaba su cara.

-Es agradable saber que todavía tienes esa tendencia a exagerar todo. No he repetido _todo_, solo he repetido una palabra. –replicó Hermione, mirando al rubio. El también la miró, molesto por haber sido corregido.

-Como tu sabes, después de la guerra el Minnisterio ha sido cuidadoso a la hora de proveer protección a las personas que han tenido el coraje de ayudar a combatir al Señor Oscuro. A los Malfoy y los Zabini también se les ha concedido este honor gracias a sus acciones. El Sr. Zabini fue un agente doble la mayoría del tiempo y el Sr. Malfoy y su madre, bueno, tu sabes mejor que nadie que fue lo que pasó. –McGonagall terminó rápidamente antes de que nadie la interrumpiese.

Hermione asintió. El momento de valentía de Narcissa , que se produjo gracias al deseo de ver a su único hijo a salvo, no solo los había ayudado a ganar la guerra. Además Narcissa Malfoy también era una de las testigos claves contra muchos de los Mortífagos capturados, su marido incluido. Aunque sabía que Narcissa Malfoy seguramente solo lo había hacho para asegurarse de que ella y su hijo conseguían el perdón del Ministerio, Hermione sentía una ligera admiración.

-Profesora, he entendido lo que has dicho hasta ahora, pero ¿qué tiene todo esto que ver con migo? –preguntó Hermione.

-Bueno Srta. Granger, aunque el Ministerio ha sido efectivo en crear escudos que contrarestar la mayoría de los más comunes hechizos y objetos hechizados que cualquier Mortífago con ganas de venganza utilizaría, este hechizo en particular es una antigua tradición de los magos, más exactamente de los magos de sangre-pura, para asegurarse que sus hijos no los contradicen y que se casarán con la pareja que ellos hayan elegido. La única forma de lanzar este hechizo es teniendo una gota de sangre y un mechón de pelo, por eso no estamos del todo seguros de cómo es que alguien ha sido capaz de lanzaros este hechizo, sin embargo, si cualquiera de vosotros no hubiese cumplido con los requisitos, los dos habríais perdido la persona que más os importa. –terminó McGonagall mirando a Hermione son simpatía.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cuál era la prisa? –preguntó Hermione, su cerebro estaba luchando por absorber toda la información.

-Hay un límite de tiempo, su hubieseis fallado y no os hubieseis prometido a tiempo, para eso era la "ceremonia" que acabáis de hacer, habríais perdido cada uno a la persona más importante para vosotros. Además, si hubieseis fallado, vuestros amigos cercanos y todos vuestros familiares habrían caído en desgracia. Tenéis un mes para casaros y desafortunadamente una vez que os caséis no os podréis separar.

-Bien… ¿Qué pasa si nos casamos y luego no nos volvemos a ver nunca más? –preguntó Hermione tratando de encontrar la solución al problema.

-Querida, en ese caso no podrías casarte o tener cualquier tipo de relación intima con cualquier hombre que no sea el Sr. Malfoy. Además, cuanto más tiempo estéis separados, más débil es el lazo que os une y más fuerte es la maldición. Vuestros seres queridos comenzaran a caer en desgracia, hasta tocar fondo. No podéis estar separados más de medio año, porque si no el maleficio se hará más fuerte que el lazo del matrimonio. –dijo McGonagall, palmeando la rizada cabeza de la Griffindor en un intento de consolarla.

Draco observaba, sintiéndose ligeramente incomodo al ver los aguados ojos de Hermione. Se encontró a si mismo respetándola por no colapsar al enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo.

_Es simplemente porque no quiero una niña llorona como esposa_ se dijo intentando convencerse.

-¿Estoy atrapada? ¿Atrapada con este hurón por el resto de mi vida? –preguntó Hermione, forzándose a sí misma a no derramar ninguna lágrima, ignorando los borrones que veía en su línea de visión mientras que Blaise intentaba controlar su risa ante su comentario.

Hermione observó como Draco ponía sus ojos en blanco y miraba el fuego, intentando ignorar a su compañero de Slytherin.

-Srta. Granger, sé que esto es mucho que asimilar –comenzó McGonagall en un tono tranquilizador –pero si le das una oportunidad al Sr. Malfoy estoy segura de que te darás cuenta de que él ha cambiado bastante.

Draco se incorporó a causa de la sorpresa. ¿La vieja murciélago lo estaba defendiendo? Hermione parecía que quería que se la tragase la tierra.

-No es como si tuviese ninguna otra opción. Dijo Hermione, cuadrando sus hombros y mirándolo como si _él_ tuviese la culpa de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Granger, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea. –murmuró Draco sombríamente, apartando su cabello rubio platino de sus ojos.

-Ya, pero a diferencia de ti, yo soy agradable, no creo que tú vayas a sufrir mucho –respondió Hermione, lanzándole dagas con la mirada.

Si las miradas matasen, el habría muerto por tercera vez en menos de una hora.

-Claro, muy agradable –dijo Draco con un tono cargado de ironía.

-¡Basta! –exclamó la profesora McGonagall cuando Hermione abrió la boca para replicar. El despacho estaba notoriamente más iluminado a causa de las continuas y silenciosas carcajadas de Blaise. La directora suspiró y con un fluido movimiento de su varita, liberó al Sr. Zabini del hechizo, deteniendo las chispas de colores.

-Gracias profesora –dijo incorporándose, sonriendo.

-Vosotros dos, esperoque os comportéis como los adultos que sois y que no os juzguéis basándoos en las observaciones que hicisteis del otro cuando erais adolescentes. –dijo McGonagall ignorando a Blaise.

Hermione, antes de que pudiese evitarlo, se imaginó que una gran roca golpeaba a la profesora en la cabeza. Sintiéndose culpable por haber tenido pensamientos asesinos hacia su profesora, asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

-Ahora, Sr. Malfoy, espero que acompañes a la Srta. Granger hasta tu propiedad sin ninguna inciden…

-¿Su propiedad? –la interrumpió Hermione, sintiendo como el sentimiento de ira volvía.

-Bueno, el maleficio estipula que tenéis que vivir juntos. –dijo McGonagall, sorprendida por el tono que había usado Hermione.

-¿Pero no basta con que nos veamos solo una vez cada seis meses? –dijo Hermione, tratando de mantenerse en calma.

-Srta. Granger, en seis meses habréis debilitado el lazo de la unión hasta el punto en el que el maleficio sea mortal. Con solo unas semanas sin veros la mala suerte comenzará a caer en vuestros seres queridos. Estoy segura de que tú no quieres eso. –dijo McGonagall, forzándose a si misma a ser paciente con su alumna predilecta.

-En ese caso… ¿por qué tengo que vivir _yo_ con _él?_ ¿Por qué no puede vivir _él_ _conmigo_?

-Porque el Sr. Malfoy tiene ciertas responsabilidades que exigen su presencia en la mansión junto a su madre. –dijo McGonagall, antes de que Draco hiciese algún comentario desagradable sobre tener que dejar su vida llena de lujos por vivir con Hermione en su pequeña casa y sin elfos domésticos. Hermione aceptó su derrota y recogió la capa de Draco para ponérsela sobre los hombros, tapando su pijama. La directora los guió hasta la salida y se dejo caer en su silla favorita mientras suspiraba irritada. La puerta se cerró firmemente tras los tres antiguos alumnos.

-Alegrate Hermione, Draco no es tan malo –dijo Blaise pero sus ojos tenían un brillo maligno. –Quiero decir, solo porque tenga Ergoylas en los genitales, no significa que vaya a ser un mal marido.

Hermione se estremeció ante la mención de las Ergoylas, la enfermedad venérea mas común y asquerosa del mundo másgico. Los síntomas eran dolorosos y duraban casi tres meses. Estaba casi segura de que Blaise estaba bromeando, pero es verdad que Draco era un Play Boy en sus tiempos de Hogwarts. Los rumores que hablaban de su relación con Pansy habían llegado a sus oídos. Oh Dios mio… ¿Su futuro marido de verdad tenía…?

-No tengo Ergoylas –escupió Draco, irritado a causa de las sospechas de Hermione –puedo demostrartelo si quieres…

-Dios Draco, no sabes nada sobre el romance… deberías guardarte eso hasta tu noche de bodas. –se burló Blaise, empeorando el humor de Draco.

Hermione caminó silenciosamente entre los dos chicos sintiéndose ligeramente asustada.

_¿En qué me he metido?_

* * *

_Reviews, REVIEWS!_


	2. La guarida del Diablo

**NA:**

Hola a tod s!

Siento el retraso, pero he tenido algunos problemas familiares que conciernen la salud de mi abuelo, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic. Espero que os guste.

Jennyhale.

* * *

Draco y Hermione se despidieron de Blaise en la despensa de Honeydukes y se aparecieron juntos frente a la entrada principal de la mansión Malfoy. Hermione observó las gigantes puertas de la entrada principal, suprimiendo el estremecimiento que los viejos y desagradables recuerdos de aquella gran mansión le produjeron. En la puerta metálica de la entrada se formó una boca. Hermione sintió como a su lado Draco se encogía. Draco claramente anticipó lo que la puerta diría y agarrándola de la mano atravesó la puerta. Hermione vio, durante una fracción de segundo, como Draco cruzaba la puerta, antes de que ella también las cruzase. Parecía que estaba atravesando humo. En cuanto hubo traspasado las puertas Draco la agarró de la mano y los apareció otra vez.

Hermione sintió, por tercera vez en esa misma noche, el contacto de una solida y desconocida superficie bajo ella. Estaba a punto de comenzar a gritarle todos y cada uno de los insultos que se sabía, cuando observó la habitación en la que se encontraba. Durante un par de segundos se le olvidó respirar. La habitación estaba hecha usando únicamente diferentes tonalidades de azul zafiro. Los muebles eran de un precioso color dorado que complementaba a la perfección los azules de las paredes. Todos los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes tenían el mismo tipo de marco y también había numerosos adornos de incalculable valor sobre una pesada mesa de mármol en la pared contraria. Antes de que Hermione pudiese comentar algo sobre la preciosa habitación, la pesada puerta de oro que estaba situada a su izquierda se abrió.

Al girarse tuvo que controlarse para no soltar el gruñido que se le formo en la garganta ante la visión de Narcissa Malfoy caminando hacia ellos.

Narcissa cruzó la habitación con toda la elegancia de una bailarina y abrazó a su único hijo con fuerza y lo besó en ambas mejillas. Hermione noto con diversión como las mejillas de Draco adquirían un ligero color rojizo ante la efusiva bienvenida.

–Gracias a Merlín que has vuelto, Draco –dijo Narcissa –estábamos comenzando a preocuparnos… pensábamos que quizá no lo habías logrado.

–Madre, estoy bien, no te preocupes –dijo Draco mientras que deshacía gentilmente el fuerte abrazo que su madre tenía alrededor de su torso –me gustaría presentarte oficialmente a Hermione Granger.

Narcissa se alejó un paso para observar a Hermione, mientras que ella hacía lo mismo. La guerra había cambiado a la bruja mayor en más de un aspecto. Ya no tenía en todo momento esa expresión que daba a entender que acababa de oler algo que apestaba. En vez de eso, en su mirada se podía observar la desesperación por intentar mantener a su familia unida y su alta estatura la hacía parecer más valiente que arrogante. Mirándola con más atención, Hermione pudo observar unas ligeras sombras oscuras debajo de sus ojos. Claramente Narcissa había tenido problemas a la hora de dormir.

La figura que estaba frente a ella no era una exuberante señora de sociedad, era una valerosa mujer que no tuvo ningún inconveniente en mentirle al mismísimo Voldemort para salvar a su único hijo. Hermione se encontró a si misma retrocediendo ligeramente e inclinando la cabeza educadamente. Narcissa imitó su gesto, sin dejar de estudiarla con una ligera desconfianza. Draco no estaba seguro de que decir o hacer a continuación, pero po suerte, el silencio se rompió a causa de un estridente grito que le hacía encogerse cada vez que lo oía.

–Oh, deja que grite, Draco. –lo reprendió Narcissa mientras que es su rostro aparecía la primera sonrisa genuina de la noche.

–Madre, no me importa cómo te sientes sobre esto, los niños pequeños no gritan como cerdos, y menos como niñas.–dijo Draco firmemente.

–Quiero que disfrute su niñez, del mismo modo que tu disfrutaste la tuya. De hecho, tus chillidos eran todavía más ruidosos y agudos. –Narcissa sonrió con malicia, claramente disfrutando la incomodidad de su hijo.

Hermione pudo escuchar a Draco murmurando algo parecido a "si la vieja quiere tanto un hijo debería buscarse uno". Ella todavía estaba confundida, no entendía a quien se estaban refiriendo las otras dos personas que estaban con ella. ¿Draco no tenía ningún hermano, no? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una horda de tres elfos domésticos entró corriendo a la habitación. Lo más curioso era que los tres estaban maquillados de una manera muy extraña. Los tres elfos dejaron de correr cuando llegaron al lado de Draco y se escondieron detrás de sus piernas. Los tres olían a un curioso aroma floral.

–Amo Draco, el pequeño amo está intentando vestirnos otra vez. –dijo uno de los más ancianos elfos mientras que los otros dos asentían con entusiasmo, sacudiendo sus orejas de murciélago en el proceso. –hemos conseguido escapar justo antes de que nos pusiese los vestidos y túnicas de la Ama.

–Perfecto, ahora tiene un extraño fetiche por elfos vestidos de manera ridícula. –murmuró Draco, mirando de mala manera a su madre mientras que Narcissa reía de la manera más anti–Narcissa. Hermione estaba poniendo un gran esfuerzo en intentar seguir lo que los dos rubios platinados decían y el fuerte olor floral le estaba dando un gran dolor de cabeza.

–Vayamos a buscar al pequeño busca problemas antes de que nos encuentre él. –sugirió Narcissa, recogiendo elegantemente la cola de su bata de noche y situándola a su espalda. Hermione observó maravillada como la cola de la Sra. Malfoy ondeaba tras ella produciendo numerosos destellos plateados. Hasta el momento, nada de lo que había sucedido en la mansión Malfoy había sido lo que ella esperaba. La familia de Draco no solo parecía normal, sino que también parecía… divertida.

–¿Granger?

Hermione dio un saltito de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco la estaba llamando.

–Perdona, estaba en otro sitio.– dijo Hermione, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada –¿Qué decías?

–¿Te importa si te muestro los aposentos? Tengo un asunto que atender y estoy seguro de que tu prefieres descansar. ¿Estás de acuerdo? –era sorprendente que educado podía ser Draco Malfoy en presencia de su madre. Hermione resistió la urgencia de sonreír mientras que por lo menos 20 bromas sobre problemas maternos y el complejo de Edipo llenaban su mente.

_Aunque estemos siendo educados, Malfoy probablemente ni siquiera sabe quién es Freud_ pensó Hermione mientras ella asentía.

Hermione intento controlar su reacción de sorpresa cuando los grandiosos halles de la mansión Malfoy entraron en su rango de visión. Pequeños pero elaborados candelabros de cristal colgaban cada pocos metros y para su sorpresa todos los pasillos tenían múltiples ventanales con elegantes mosaicos de diseño serpentino en un suave color verdoso.

–Este es mi pasillo favorito –dijo Narcissa de repente, parece ser que no había conseguido ocultar del todo buen su reacción. –Muchas veces me aburro en la mansión, por eso paso mi tiempo libre redecorando el lugar. Diseñe este pasillo con el concepto de la luz y la oscuridad en mente. Durante el día la luz entra por los ventanales y el diseño de los mosaicos que hay en las ventanas crea sombras en el suelo y gracias a un hechizo reflectante, la luz alcanza el cristal de los candelabros en diferentes ángulos creando algo muy similar a un arco–iris en las paredes.

Hermione estaba sorprendida. Siempre había imaginado que Narcissa no era nada más que la señora de la casa, pero teniendo en cuanta todo el empeño y gusto que se había puesto en el diseño de este hall, Narcissa era una persona con un gran don y con mucha creatividad.

–Es precioso –dijo en voz baja, mirando a su alrededor una vez más.

–Gracias –Narcissa agradeció la apreciación de Hermione con otra sutil inclinación de cabeza. Hermione se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar al lado de la aristocrática belleza de Narcissa. Las dos brujas iban vestidas con ropa de cama, pero la Sra. Malfoy estaba inmaculada. Su pijama era una obra de arte y su cabellera caía hasta su cintura como una gloriosa cascada de oro liquido. Hermione fue de repente muy consciente de su estropeado pijama de algodón y de sus desastrosos rizos. Dirigió una rápida mirada a Draco, quien caminaba a su lado. El se había desarrollado notoriamente en los últimos tres años, además iba impecablemente vestido en seda negra, un traje que sin duda complementada la cara capa ella todavía tenía sobre sus hombros. Era curioso como nunca se había dado cuenta de que había algo muy refinado sobre los Malfoy en los anteriores encuentros que habían tenido. Era increíble como los prejuicios pueden hacer que no veas las cualidades de los demás.

Draco abrió otra pesada puerta al final del pasillo y la sostuvo abierta para que su madre y su prometida pasaran por ella.

–Aquí es donde digo adiós. Espero que duermas bien y estaré encanado de responder todas tus preguntas mañana, cuando estés despierta. Dijo Draco mientras que cogía una de las manos de Hermione y se la llevaba a los labios. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Narcissa asentía ligeramente en aprobación ante la acción de su hijo. _Hijo de mamá_. Se trago su carcajada otra vez y cerro sus ojos con la esperanza de ocultar de ese modo su diversión.

Draco se giró y se marchó por el magnífico hall, sus caras ropas ondeando tras él mientras andaba. Pese a la hora que era el heredero de los Malfoy seguía desprendiendo confidencia y clase por cada uno de sus poros. Hermione se dio cuenta de que seguía mirándolo cuando Narcissa carraspeó y la guió a sus habitaciones.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron y se estiró con ganas. La noche pasada estaba demasiado cansada como para fijarse en lo que la rodeaba, pero por la mañana, cuando la suave luz de la mañana que se filtró por los ventanales, se quedó asombrada. Todo estaba decorado de manera elegante y con mucho gusto. Hermione se sintió tentada a volverse a dormir rodeada con las suaves sabanas de seda y almohadas de plumas, pero los eventos de la última noche la asaltaron, haciendo que se sentase de golpe.

… La ceremonia de compromiso…

… Matrimonio…

… Draco Malfoy…

Hermione gimió mientras se tapaba completamente, pelo incluido, con el edredón hecho de seda rosa palo y dorada. Quizá, si hibernaba durante un par de semanas, cuando se despertase el problema habría desaparecido. ¿Cómo es que ella estaba en una posición en la que se tenía que casarse, en contra de su voluntad, con aquel sinvergüenza? Repentinamente las palabras de McGonagall llenaron su mente. Mordió su labio inferior ligeramente intentando ahogar un suspiro de exasperación. Puede que él hubiese cambiado, pero seguía siendo Malfoy. La razón por la que había sido medianamente civil con ella era porque él era incapaz de tener un pensamiento racional por sí mismo en presencia de su madre. ¿Y ella tenía que casarse con _él_? Hermione suspiró y sacó sus piernas de la cama. Justo en el momento en el que se debatía sobre qué hacer con su visible falta de recambios de ropa, alguien golpeo suavemente la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

–En… entra. –dijo Hermione dudosa, rodeando su pecho con sus brazos.

–¿Has dormido bien? –Narcissa entro en la habitación y Hermione volvió a ser muy consciente de su viejo pijama y su desaliñado cabello. Sin esperar la respuesta a la pregunta claramente hecha por educación, Narcissa asintió a un elfo domestico que apareció casi de la nada a sus espaldas. El pequeño elfo llevaba algo que parecía ser un montón de ropa hecha de delicada tela.

–Ha llegado a mi conocimiento de que ahora mismo no tienes acceso a tus pertenencias y Draco está ansioso por hablar contigo antes de que abandones la mansión, por eso me he tomado la libertad de ordenar estas ropas especialmente para ti. Nuestro sastre es de los mejores en su trabajo y ha hechizado estos trajes para que se amolden a tu figura una vez que te los hayas puesto. –dijo Narcissa mientras que el elfo domestico ponía los trajes cerca de Hermione.

–Gracias. –Dijo Hermione, sorprendida por ese tipo de extravagancia –es muy considerado de tu parte –no haría ningún mal en ganarse la confianza y el respeto de su futura suegra.

–Espero que sean de tu gusto –Narcissa asintió sutilmente y salió de la habitación tan rápido como había entrado. El elfo domestico señaló los baños, que estaban situados tras un panel en la pared. La criatura, antes de marcharse, le dijo que volvería pronto para acompañarla a desayunar.

Hermione cogió uno de los delicados trajes de seda y caminó hacía el baño. Era fácilmente del tamaño de una habitación de tamaño medio. En el medio del cuarto de baño había un gran jacuzzi que desprendía un vapor aromático cada vez que una de las burbujas llegaba a la superficie. Hermione se quitó rápidamente su pijama y entro en él. Inmediatamente la temperatura y los vapores aromáticos del jacuzzi se ajustaron a sus deseos. Después del lujoso baño de espuma se vistió con el traje que había seleccionado del montón y tal y como Narcissa había dicho, el traje se ajusto perfectamente a cada una de sus curvas. Lanzó un par de hechizos a su enmarañado pelo para que se organizara en sedosos rizos que caían por su espalda. Una vez satisfecha con su apariencia salió del baño y en ese instante apareció el elfo domestico de antes. Hermione siguió a la pequeña criatura por numerosos pasillos llenos de alfombras.

–Tienes buena pinta. –dijo Narcissa educadamente mientras que Hermione entraba al comedor. Para su sorpresa Draco levanto la mirada ante el comentario de su madre y su mandíbula se desencajo un poco. Hermione elevó una de sus perfectas cejas mientras lo miraba y pudo observar como un color rosa pálido se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Este juego se estaba volviendo muy adictivo.

–Buenos días –dijo Hermione, intentando no sonreír malévolamente ante el obvio shock de Draco. Se sentó al lado de Narcissa, quien estaba sentada en la cabecera de la mesa. Malfoy estaba en frente suya. Antes de que ninguno de los tres pudiera comenzar una pequeña e incómoda charla, un pequeño elfo domestico entró en el comedor. Detrás de la criatura caminaba un niño que parecía tener tres años. Hermione lo miro sorprendida al ver que no se parecía en nada al resto de los Malfoy. Su cabello era rizado y de un color rubio oscuro y sus ojos eran marrones y tenían un brillo de felicidad y malicia. Por la obvia calidad de sus ropas, estaba claro que pertenecía a una familia adinerada… ¿No era el hermano de Malfoy, no?

–Granger, quiero que conozcas a Julius Malfoy, mi hijo. –dijo Draco sonriendo al niño con la expresión más amable que Hermione había visto nunca.

–espera, ¿ya estas casado? –Preguntó Hermione mientras miraba de Julius a Draco con el horror pintado en su cara –¿Dónde está su madre?

–Mi mami está muerta –dijo Julius mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba situada al lado de Draco –he oído que tu eres mi nueva mami. ¡Espero que tú no te mueras también!

–¡Julius! –lo regaño Narcissa mientras que Draco y Julius se carcajeaban a causa de la expresión de horror que puso Hermione cuando el niño la llamó su "nueva mami".

–Lo siento, Julius y yo solo estamos bromeando. –dijo Draco, chocando los cinco con su hijo mientras le despeinaba el pelo.

–Su madre fue a–s–e–s–i–n–a–d–a durante la g–u–e–r–r–a. –dijo Narcissa, deletreando para que Julius no entendiera lo que estaban diciendo.

–Eso es horrible. –dijo Hermione en susurros, mirando a Julius quien estaba muy concentrado con sus cereales que parecía que desprendían luces de colores cada vez que metía la cuchara en la taza.

–Un poco demasiado para estas horas de la mañana, ¿no crees? –dijo Draco mientras le guiñaba un ojo, refiriéndose a las luces de colores que salían de los cereales. Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante su guiño.

–Draco no ha sido el mismo desde que la madre de Julius murió. –siguió Narcissa confidencialmente, hablaba tan bajo que Hermione tenía que esforzarse para oírla. –Sé que parece estar bien, pero en el fondo, ese acontecimiento lo cambió como persona y le ayudó a dejar de lado todos los prejuicios que Lucius le enseñó desde que era niño.

–Tu todavía lo quieres –no fue una pregunta.

–Por supuesto, siempre, pero a diferencia de Draco, Lucius no entendió que sus creencias eran erróneas hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Y a diferencia de Draco, Lucius no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuestionarse lo que su padre le había enseñado, o peor, lo que su abuelo le había enseñado. –dijo Narcissa, dejando de lado la máscara de indiferencia que llevaba normalmente.

–Debe de ser muy duro estar alejada de él. –murmuró Hermione. Una pequeña parte de sí misma fue consciente de que tener una conversación tan personal con Narcissa, mientras que Draco Malfoy y su _hijo_ llenaban todo el comedor de luces de diferentes colores cada vez que metían la cuchara en el bol de cereales, era bastante absurdo.

Hermione seguía a Draco por las escaleras, se dirigían al despache del rubio. Hermione había estado a punto de explotar a causa de todas las preguntas que tenía desde al momento de la ceremonia, y finalmente Draco había prometido responder todas esas preguntas. Hermione admiró la hermosa habitación que estaba decorada con caoba y oro mate.

–Me imaginaba que tu despacho sería de color verde y plata, decorada con imágenes de serpientes. –dijo Hermione mientras examinaba los complejos grabados de la pesada mesa.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba en Slytherins? Para tu información, no soy un gran amante del color verde. –dijo Draco, mirándola divertido por su suposición –no tengo nada en contra del color verde, pero eso no quiere decir que todo lo que me rodea sea de ese color. –le señaló una silla para que ella se sentase y él se sentó en la que estaba en frente. Hermione lo observó mientras el cogía dos vasos de cristal, que tenían intricados grabados, y los llenaba de Firewhiskey. Tenía unas manos realmente hermosas, exactamente como las que a ella le gustaban. Largas y masculinas, pero bien cuidadas. Ni llevaba ninguna joya en ellas excepto un gran anillo con forma de búho en su mano derecha y el anillo de compromiso que ella le había puesto la noche anterior.

–¿A si que…? –preguntó Hermione, expectante, bebiendo si vaso de Firewhiskey para la sorpresa de Draco. Él se bebió su bebida en un solo trago antes de responder.

–¿A si que… qué? Esperaba que tuvieses preguntas que hacerme. Eso sería mucho más sencillo que explicarte todo y que me deje algo.

–Bien, para empezar… ¿Cómo narices conseguiste aparecerte en mi casa? ¿Cómo sabías donde vivo y como pasaste mis barreras? –preguntó Hermione, su voz se elevó un par de octavas.

–Para ser una bruja tan inteligente, estas actuando como una tonta. Me aparecí en tu casa y pasé tus barreras porque Potter las cambió para dejarme pasar. Él fue el primero en descubrir que nos habían maldecido. Él y Weasley hicieron una redada en una casa y encontraron correspondencia de Nott y Avery. En esas cartas hablaban de cómo alguien los había buscado para castigarnos a nosotros dos.

–¿Castigarnos? ¿Juntos? ¿Quién haría algo así?

–En las cartas no mencionaban ningún nombre, se referían a él como el iluminado, pero eso es no es muy raro teniendo en cuenta que muchos Mortífagos y Slytherins tienen apodos. De todos modos, esta persona, parece tener algún tipo de obsesión conmigo por ser traidor a la sangre. Hasta donde sabemos, tú fuiste seleccionada simplemente por pertenecer al Trío de Oro. –dijo Draco en tono de disculpa.

–¿Cómo narices han hecho para maldecirnos? –pregunto Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

–No estamos del todo seguros. Conseguir pelo es bastante fácil, no se a ti pero a mí últimamente el pelo se me cae en contra de mi voluntad, pero conseguir nuestra sangre sin que ninguno de nosotros nos hayamos dado cuenta es muy raro.

Pese a la situación en la que se encontraban, Hermione sonrió. ¿Quién podría haberse imaginado que el hurón tenía sentido del humor?

–Vamos, básicamente estás diciendo que alguien ha decidido que la mejor manera de castigarte es juntarte conmigo. –dijo ella sonriendo internamente.

Draco sonrío malévolamente.

–Parece ser que casarse contigo es la nueva forma de tortura, Granger.

–Si eso es lo que quieres, Malfoy, estaré más que contenta en torturarte cada vez que quieras.

Hermione intentó contener la sonrisa que se estaba formando en su rostro cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que alguien le había superado en intelecto. Ganarle a Draco en sus luchas verbales era algo a lo que ella podía acostumbrarse muy fácilmente.

–Así que, por si no has entendido algo de lo que te he dicho, Potty y Weasel saben que estas a salvo y tienes que mudarte a la mansión inmediatamente. –dijo Draco cambiando el tema después de ver la expresión de satisfacción de Hermione.

–De acuerdo, ¿cuándo tengo que trasladar mis cosas? –preguntó Hermione, reluctante. Ahora que había visto a Julius sabía que lo más justo era que ella se mudase a la mansión. Aunque la idea no le hiciese ninguna gracia. Cruzó sus dedos y deseó que no se convirtiese en una serpiente en el momento en el que se mudase oficialmente. Era un milagro que su piel no hubiese ardido al dormir en una de las camas de los Malfoy.

–Podemos hacer que los elfos domésticos trasladen tus cosas hoy mismo. Tu y yo viviremos en habitaciones adjuntas en el ala Este hasta que nos casemos. Julius vive en el ala Oeste con mi madre. El ala norte está llena de habitaciones para entretener a los invitados, como por ejemplo la sala de estar, el saloncito de mi madre, el salón de eventos o algunas habitaciones separadas ya algunas otras que no necesitas saber ahora mismo. El ala Sur es para nuestro uso. Ahí están nuestra biblioteca, la piscina interior, el invernadero, algunas otras habitaciones para la familia y amigos, la cocina… Los jardines de atrás, los que están cerca del ala sur, son el orgullo de mi madre y frecuentemente tomamos el té allí. Aprenderás a orientarte en la mansión muy rápido, pero para acelerar el proceso, aquí tienes. –Draco respiro hondo mientras que le entregaba una pieza doblada de lo que parecía ser seda negra.

Hermione abrió la pieza y descubrió que los complicados bordados en plata sobre la tela de seda negra formaban el plano de la mansión. En él aparecían algunos puntos cristalinos que se movían.

Draco se inclinó y su rubio cabello le cayó sobre los ojos mientras que señalaba a los puntos cristalinos del mapa.

–El punto negro brillante señala el lugar en el que mi madre se encuentra, el verde señala mi localización que como puedes ver señala mi despacho y el punto azul zafiro señala la localización de Julius. Si alguna vez necesitas encontrarnos a alguno de nosotros lo único que tienes que hacer es mirar el mapa y localizar nuestros puntos en él. Impresionante, ¿verdad?

Hermione fijó su mirada en los ojos platinados de Draco, conteniendo las ganas de sonreír una vez más. Mientras observaba la excitada expresión de sus ojos al enseñarle una pieza de magia que él creía que la impresionaría, Hermione decidió que no le diría nada sobre el Mapa de Merodeador.

–Mucho. ¿De dónde lo has sacado? –preguntó.

–Bueno, parece ser que es una tradición de los Black. Se les enseñaba como hacerlo a todos los hombres de la familia Black para que mantuviesen controladas a sus mujeres, por decirlo de alguna manera. Mis abuelos de parte de mi madre no tuvieron hijos y por eso les enseñaron el hechizo a mi madre y a mis tías. –explicó Draco.

Repentinamente, los dos, se dieron cuenta de que sus caras estaban a apenas unos centímetros de distancia y que podían sentir la respiración del otro golpeándoles el rostro. Casi al mismo tiempo, los dos se separaron, mirándose incómodos.

* * *

**NA:**

¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué os parece? ¿Merece la pena que sigua publicando?

Jennyhale


	3. Bienvenida al lado oscuro

**NA:**

Hola a todas!

Dentro de pocos días comienzo el instituto después de un largo verano, por eso es probable que tarde más tiempo en actualizar. Aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo de este fic. Espero que os guste.

Jennyhale.

* * *

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron sin ningún tipo de incidencia. Hermione, poco a poco, se ajusto a su nueva vida en la mansión Malfoy. Se había mudado del pequeño departamento que compartía con Harry y Ron y para su gran alivio, los dos entendieron perfectamente toda la situación. Ella había pensado que sus reacciones serian las peores, pero fueron ellos los que habían descubierto la maldición y sabían que ella no tenía ninguna otra opción. Los dos intentaron encontrar una manera de solucionar el problema en el que su amiga se encontraba, pero una vez que se dieron cuenta de que no había ninguna solución, los dos intentaron hacer más sencilla la situación de su amiga. Para sorpresa de Hermione no solo habían intentado ser educados alrededor de Draco si no que también habían intentado recordarle de las buenas cualidades de su prometido cada vez que se entristecía a causa de su futuro matrimonio.

Hermione se había trasladado a su propia suite, que contaba con más de una habitación, que estaba adjunta a la suite de Draco. Con el paso de los días se terminó acostumbrando a los coloridos desayunos en la mansión Malfoy antes de partir a su trabajo, el Departamento de Leyes, donde gracias a Dios todo seguía igual. Casi todos los días almorzaba con Harry o con Ron o con los dos, ya que los dos trabajaban también en el Ministerio, pero como Aurores. Era reconfortante conservar algo de normalidad en su vida tras el shock que sufrió hace dos semanas. Sus noches, sin embargo, habían cambiado completamente. Antes habría trabajado hasta tarde y llegado a casa para acostarse leyendo un libro o cenar con Luna o Ginny. Sin embargo, estos días, Hermione salía de trabajar en cuanto las agujas daban las seis porque había mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo. Hermione y Narcissa habían comenzado a hablar de planes de boda y de la futura remodelación de la mansión Malfoy para construir la suite principal para ella y Draco. Solo paraban para cenar y después, ella y Draco bañaban a Julius y jugaban con él durante una hora antes de que le leyesen un cuento antes de acostarse. Una vez que se hubiese dormido, Hermione y Draco bajaban las escaleras para dirigirse al despacho de Draco. Estas eran las horas más interesantes de su vida. Resultaba que Draco era muy sociable y disfrutaba de salir de la mansión unas cuantas horas cada noche. En las dos últimas noches habían quedado más de una vez con Blaise en lujosos bares y habían jugado a las cartas con algunos de los ex–compañeros de la casa de las serpientes. Hasta habían ido al teatro mágico, solos. También pasaron una muy agradable velada con Harry y Ginny en la casa de los Black, donde la joven pareja vivía. Para sorpresa de Hermione todos, no solo Harry y Ron, habían aceptado lo suyo con Draco. Pero, por supuesto, todos sabían que no había tenido ninguna opción.

La mejor parte de todo esto era que Hermione se había enamorado. De Julius. Ese niño era el hijastro más adorable y entregado que jamás había visto. Se había encontrado a sí misma regalándole con mucha facilidad muestras de afecto y recibiendo a cambio más de lo que ella daba. Nunca se había descrito como una persona maternal, pero unas pocas horas con Julius eran suficientes para que cualquier mujer encontrase su lado maternal. Sus ojos se aguaban cada vez que ese adorable niño la llamaba "mami" y levantaba sus regordetes brazos para que lo levantaran y le hicieran carantoñas.

Si su relación con Julius era magnifica, su relación con Draco no era tan buena. Pese a los muchos intentos de ser educados el uno con el otro, en muchas ocasiones habían llegado a sacar sus varitas. Draco comenzó a volver a ser el mismo ser arrogante, orgulloso e impaciente que era de joven cada vez que Hermione estaba cerca y el antiguo deseo de abofetearlo que Hermione sentía en su juventud volvió a aparecer con fuerza. Cuando no estaban discutiendo, había una gran tensión entre los dos y no se hablaban excepto para decir algo de extremada necesidad. Cada noche Hermione deseaba que Narcissa dejara de insistir en que aparecieran juntos públicamente por las noches y de ese modo, pasar menos tiempo juntos. Pero eran obligados a hacer apariciones públicas en numerosas ocasiones. Les habían recomendado que no mencionasen nada sobre la maldición a nadie que no perteneciese a su familia o a su círculo cercano de amigos. No querían que más personas fuesen maldecidas por el Iluminado. Si la información de que habían fallado llegaba a oídos de algún Mortífago, quizás, no lo volverían a intentar. Ese plan les había llevado hasta el día de hoy.

Su fiesta de compromiso era esta noche.

Hermione se estiro y miro el pesado y viejo reloj que había en su mesa. Faltaban dos minutos para la una. Hora de comer. Sacudió su varita para recoger todos los papales que había estado leyendo y que estaban esparcidos por toda la mesa. Los hechizo para que nadie pudiese leer lo que en ellos ponía como una medida de precaución. Cogió el ascensor para subir al piso en el que Harry y Ron tenían un despacho, aunque solo lo usaban para buscar información. Cuando llegó, llamó a la puerta.

–¡Te he dicho que es la hora de comer, pero no me has creído! –gritó Ron mientras abría la puerta y envolvía a Hermione en un fuerte abrazo.

–¿Tan mal os lo estáis pasando? –bromeó Hermione con un brillo divertido en sus ojos mientras observaba el desastre de papeles que había en el despacho. La secretaria interna que tenia dentro estaba deseando poder ordenar ese despacho y dejarlo todo bien ordenado en carpetas y clasificadores y después ordenarlo todo alfabéticamente. Se preguntó a si misma cuál era el porcentaje de probabilidad de que Harry y Ron se fuesen a almorzar y la dejasen en el despacho para que les ordenase todo. Podía imaginarse la cara de horror que sus dos amigos pondrían si llegaba a sacar el tema y por eso dejó de lado sus ansias de organización y intentó prestar atención a lo que Harry le estaba diciendo.

–No tienes ni idea, Ron lleva diciendo que tiene hambre desde hace más de una hora. Para serte sincera, yo también. Vámonos. –dijo Harry y con eso los tres se dirigieron hacia el Caldero Chorreante.

Mientras estaban sentados y esperando a que les trajeran la comida, como siempre, la conversación comenzó a girar en torno a la futura boda de Hermione con el príncipe de Slytherin. Los dos chicos escucharon en silencio mientras Hermione les relataba la última pelea que habían tenido, que había sido esta mañana.

–Hermione, ¿se te ha ocurrido en algún momento darle el beneficio de la duda a Malfoy? –preguntó Ron mientras que sus ojos se iluminaban por que el camarero acababa de traerles la comida.

–¿Perdona? ¿El beneficio de la duda? ¡Estamos hablando sobre Malfoy! –dijo Hermione fríamente. Harry, Ginny y Ron habían estado insistiéndole en que le diese una oportunidad a Malfoy, algo que tenía sentido, ¿pero que además Ron lo defendiese?

–Bueno, Hermione, tienes que admitir que en el último año de Hogwarts no se comportó tan mal como los años anteriores. –dijo Harry razonablemente mientras pinchaba con el tenedor un poco de comida.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –dijo Hermione, entrecerrando los ojos hasta que se convirtieron en ranuras.

–Bueno, podría habernos entregado cuando los carroñeros nos atraparon, sin embargo fingió que no nos conocía, sobre todo a mí. –dijo Harry, tragando el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Nadie quería recibir la ira de Hermione si podía evitarlo. Su maestría a la hora de lanzar aves asesinas a las personas no era algo que se olvidaba con facilidad. Ron decía que todavía tenía pequeñas cicatrices en partes en las que el sol no llegaba. Harry creía en no que su amigo decía.

–Y su madre salvó a Harry –dijo Ron, con la boca llena, intentando ayudar.

–Y Myrtle la Llorona dijo que pasaba mucho tiempo en el baño llorando porque no quería hacer lo que Voldemort le ordenó. –dijo Harry, atreviéndose a hablar nuevamente tras ver que Ron seguía vivo.

–No me acordaba de eso. –dijo Hermione suavemente, mirando a su comida sin empezar.

–Cualquiera pensaría que el elegiría cualquier otro sitio para llorar. –dijo Ron mientras le quitaba a Hermione sus patatas y se las ponía en su plato, que ya estaba vacío.

–Por supuesto, lo más importante para Malfoy en ese momento era encontrar un lugar adecuado para llorar. –dijo Hermione sarcásticamente mientras trataba de que su ex–novio no le robara todas sus patatas. Los dos chicos se rieron y la tensión que los rodeaba desapareció al momento. No volvieron a hablar sobre la futura boda de Hermione en toda la cena, exceptuando el momento en el que Hermione sacó el tema para hacerles prometer que los dos estarían en su fiesta de compromiso que se celebraba esa misma noche.

Hermione no pudo volver a concentrarse en el trabajo después de la charla que había mantenido con sus dos amigos. Después de dos oras sin lograr concentrarse, se dio por vencida y decidió volver a la mansión Malfoy. Una vez dentro de la mansión Malfoy, Hermione decidió hacerle una rápida visita a Julius antes de tener que ir a prepararse. Después de dejar su bolso y sus zapatos en su habitación, caminó descalza por las acolchadas alfombras de la mansión Malfoy antes de entrar silenciosamente en el cuarto de jugos. Para su sorpresa, Hermione encontró a no solo una persona en ese cuarto, sino que encontró a dos personas que jugaban con una réplica en miniatura del expreso de Hogwarts que andaba sobre unas vías encantadas.

–Has salido antes de lo normal de trabajar, ¿va todo bien? –preguntó Draco mientras que su generalmente impenetrable expresión dejaba entrever un poco de preocupación.

La respuesta de Hermione se vio silenciada por un agudo chillido que resonó en la gran habitación y una pequeña figura que corría y se abrazaba a sus piernas. Vio como Draco ponía los ojos en blanco y creyó haberle oído murmurar algo que sonó como "grita como una chica" mientras que Julius le contaba todo lo que había hecho en el transcurso del día sin pararse ni una sola vez para respirar. Hermione no sabía cómo había pasado, pero antes de que se diese cuenta estaba jugando con el tren en miniatura junto a Julius y Draco. Observó disimuladamente a Draco mientras que el jugaba entusiasmado con la pequeña locomotora, sus ojos brillaban y su cabello caía sin control sobre sus ojos. Parecía un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto. Sus ojos se iluminaban mientras seguían al tren escarlata por la gran sala de juegos de su hijo mientras que su hijo corría tras la locomotora, teniendo cuidado de no pisar las vías de tren. Parecía casi guapo…

–¿Estoy haciendo que tu corazón se acelere, Granger? –Draco sonrió, malévolamente cuando la pillo mirándole.

–No seas tan creído, estoy conteniendo las ganas de vomitar. –respondió, forzándose a sí misma a no sonrojarse.

–Yo también estaría muriéndome de la envidia si alguien tan guapo como yo estuviese enfrente de mí.

–¿De verdad quieres que te vomite encima?

–Solo si tú también te tiras encima de mí.

–Eres un cerdo. –dijo Hermione empezando a sentirse muy frustraba.

–¿Zoofilia, Granger? Por Dios. –se burlo el rubio platinado.

–Solo porque a ti te guste follar con vacas… –murmuró ella.

–¿Es eso lo que te gusta pensar para pretender que tienes algún tipo de opción?

–Bueno, voy a ser tu jodida esposa y si no lo consigues de mí, puedes conseguirlo perfectamente de tu amigo de tres dedos. –Hermione sintió ganas de sonreír malévolamente ante la evidente victoria sobre Malfoy. Draco frunció el ceño momentáneamente como signo de derrota, esa expresión no pura más de dos segundos, pero fue tiempo suficiente como para que Hermione se percatara de ella y se inflara de orgullo.

–¿Comenzaras a prepararte para el baile pronto? –pregunto Draco, cambiando de tema rápidamente.

–Sí, comenzaré enseguida. –dijo sintiéndose ligeramente confundida. Hasta el momento, él no había mostrado ningún tipo de interés por lo que ella hacía o por sus planes.

–Bien, tengo algo que he pensado que puede gustarte. –Dijo el rubio –Está en mi estudio.

Draco se levanto con elegancia y le ofreció su mano a Hermione, quien pestañeó sorprendida. Era desconcertante como el hombre que tenía enfrente de ella podía ser un niño malcriado un momento y al siguiente momento ser un caballero. Draco la ayudó a levantarse y después de asegurarle a Julius que volvería más tarde, la siguió hasta afuera de la sala de juegos. Mientras caminaban hacia el despacho de Draco Hermione podía sentir todavía calor en el lugar en el que Draco la había tocado. Se reprendió a si misma mentalmente. Cuando entraron al despacho, Draco sacó su varita y toco con ella uno de los cajones de su mesa de caoba, que se abrió suavemente. Cuando el cajón se hubo abierto totalmente Draco sacó de él una larga cajita de terciopelo verde que lanzó por los aires. Hermione cogió la cajita por los pelos.

–¿Puedo abrirlo? –preguntó Hermione, negando ante la actitud de Draco.

–Si quieres… –dijo indiferentemente.

En ese momento Hermione deseó estrangularlo.

En vez de eso, centró su atención en abrir el intrincado cierre de la cajita. Consiguió contenerse para que su mandíbula no se cayese ante la visión de los dos preciosos pendientes que había dentro de la cajita de terciopelo. Eran largos, probablemente le llegarían hasta los hombros, y estaban hechos de unos raros y brillantes diamantes de color negro que descendían en tamaño. El diamante que debía ir sujeto al lóbulo de de su oreja debía ser de al menos tres quilates y el ultimo diamante debía de ser de más o menos un quilate.

–Son preciosos… ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que los tenga yo? –preguntó Hermione sintiéndose, a falta de una mejor palabra, conmovida por el gesto del rubio. Nadie le había regalado nunca nada tan bonito y caro. Estaba claro que Draco se había dado cuenta de que Hermione no poseía ninguna joya acorde con el evento al que asistirían y había arreglado con sutileza el problema sin que el orgullo de la leona se viera dañado. El pensamiento asesino que había tenido momentos antes se esfumó como arte de magia.

–Por supuesto, el otro día me di cuenta de que no te había comprado nada desde que nos prometimos y es una costumbre de magos que después de prometerse el prometido le regalé algo a su prometida. ¿Te gusta? –peguntó mirándola.

–Es perfecto, muchas gracias. –dijo antes de sonreírle sinceramente y marcharse.

Draco se quedó sentado, momentáneamente en shock. Ella le acababa de sonreír. No le había sonreído porque sabía que el coste de la joya que le acababa de regalar era muy grande, le había sonreído porque estaba agradecida por lo que ese regalo significaba. Por principio y orgullo, Hermione se había negado a que Narcissa le regalara vestidos de gala insistiendo en que ya se las apañaría con lo que tenía, pero era más que obvio que cualquier joya que ella se pudiese costear no estaría a la altura del evento. Nadie había estado nunca tan sinceramente agradecido con él. Draco negó y se reprendió por haber tenido ese pensamiento agradable sobre Hermione. Nunca había pensado sobre sí mismo como algún tipo de héroe. Era desagradable. Comenzaba a parecerse a Potter…

Hermione se observó a sí misma con nerviosismo en el espejo. Sabía que nunca había estado más elegante o hermosa que en ese momento, pero no estaba del todo segura si estaba lo suficientemente elegante o hermosa como para la futura Sra. Malfoy. Llevaba puesto el vestido más caro que poseía, era un regalo que sus padres le hicieron en su graduación. El vestido estaba hecho de una tela muy fina de seda negra que desprendía reflejos verdes cada vez que se movía. Narcissa había insistido en que su peluquero fuese quien le retirase los rizos de la cara, cabe decir que mediante un muy doloroso proceso, y los dejase caer magistralmente por su espalda. Los pendientes que Draco le habían regalado destacaban perfectamente con la cremosa piel de su cuello mientras brillaban como si tuviesen vida propia y acariciaban sus expuestos hombros con delicadeza.

Un suave golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Entra.

Hermione se giró y vio como una figura plateada entraba en la habitación. Parpadeó. Por supuesto, era su futura suegra. Narcissa llevaba un hermoso vestido plateado que hacía juego a la perfección con el dorado de su cabello. Estaba espectacular. Hermione sintió que su complejo de inferioridad volvía a aflorar ante la hermosura de la mujer. Narcissa era lo que cualquier Sra. Malfoy debería de ser: rica, hermosa y a la vez elegante.

–Estás muy hermosa –dijo Narcissa, apreciando el esfuerzo de Hermione.

–Tú también –dijo Hermione con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Pese a todo el tiempo que las dos mujeres habían pasado junto a la otra, Narcissa todavía era un poco reservada con ella, aunque en ocasiones dejase entrever muestras de confianza.

–En este baile habrá gente que muy cercana a nuestro círculo interno y por eso hemos tenido que invitarles. Puede que alguno de esos invitados intenten tratarte descortésmente, –dijo Narcissa. Se la veía un poco avergonzada. –en caso de que eso suceda tienes que acudir inmediatamente a Draco o a mí e informarnos del problema para que nosotros podamos solucionarlo. Vas a ser una Malfoy, y nunca nadie se ha atrevido a insultar a un Malfoy en nuestra propia casa.

Hermione asintió. Había estado preocupada sobre este tema durante todo el día. Ella y Draco tendrían que fingir estar profundamente enamorados frente a una multitud de gente. Algunos de los invitados serían las familias sangre pura del reino mágico y muchos otros serían Slytherins.

–Granger estará perfectamente, madre –dijo Draco desde la puerta. Ninguna de las dos mujeres se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta el momento. –ella puede defenderse perfectamente de esos viejos prejuiciosos. Es más, ella me pegó un puñetazo cuando estábamos en tercero porque no le gusto algo que dije.

Hermione se relajo y sonrió al recordar ese hecho. Aquel día fue excelente.

–Y yo estoy segura de que tendría muy buenas razones para hacerlo –dijo Narcissa sonriendo cariñosamente a su hijo –en aquel entonces eras un poco bruto.

–¿Un poco? –interrumpió Hermione.

–Estoy seguro de que las dos serías capaces de discutir sobre mis andades cuando era joven durante todo el día –dijo Draco –pero la fiesta ya ha empezado en el piso de abajo y deberíamos bajar pronto. Yo acompañare a Hermione abajo, ¿madre, puedes ir a por Julius?

Narcissa se marchó de la habitación tras asentir ligeramente con la cabeza, dejando a los dos prometidos a solas. Hermione observó el atuendo de Draco. Él había escogido vestir una túnica negra como el carbón para la ocasión y de alguna manera el color de la túnica resaltaba todavía más el color de sus ojos. En vez de su acostumbrado reloj de muñeca, Draco llevaba un ancho brazalete de plata que hacía juego con el colgante de palta que llevaba. Se veía poderoso. El estomago de Hermione se revolvió un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco le parecía atractivo.

–Estas guapa –dijo Draco.

–Gracias, es cosa del vestido y de los profesionales que me han ayudado con el peinado y el maquillaje. –dijo Hermione modestamente mientras que sentía como sus mejillas enrojecían.

–Sí, probablemente... –Draco sonrió. Hermione rodó los ojos y pronunció "idiota" por lo bajo. ¿Era posible que hubiese estado esperando un cumplido de parte de Draco Malfoy? Oh Dios mío, había estado esperando un cumplido de Draco Malfoy. Hermione siguió a Draco al pasillo sintiéndose ligeramente aturdida, todavía intentando asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Pese a que intelectualmente estaba en contra de todo lo que Draco representaba, en el fondo él era un hombre atractivo y ella se sentía atraída por él. Ese descubrimiento fue un gran shock para Hermione. Hermione sintió como una oleada de irritación se extendía por ella. Incluso cuando Draco no estaba activamente intentando ganarle, él seguía ganando. Simplemente la vida no es justa.

Hermione se sorprendió gratamente cuando al bajar las escaleras vislumbró a varios Weasleys dispersados entre Slytherins en el inmenso salón. Quizá la fiesta no sea un total aburrimiento. Se alejó de Draco sin decir ni una sola palabra y se dirigió a saludar a Arthur y Molly. Los dos se habían vestido acorde con la ocasión. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Draco se dirigía hacia un grupo de chicas Slytherin de su año y de años inferiores. Entrecerró un poco los ojos cuando vio que todas ellas lo recibían entusiásticamente y se forzó a sí misma a prestar atención a lo que Arthur le estaba diciendo.

–... descubrí que hacia un sonido muy agudo y que era parecido a un vórtice de aire. Me preguntó para qué se usará... –preguntó Arthur excitadamente.

Hermione se maldijo internamente por no haber prestado más atención. Su mente sopesó rápidamente las numerosas posibilidades de lo que el misterioso objeto podría ser. Aha!

–Parece ser un aspirador, Sr. Weasley. Los muggles lo usan para limpiar sus casas.

-¿Tan pequeño? Además, no creo que sea muy eficiente, lo más seguro es que esparza la suciedad a su alrededor... –dijo Arthur confundido. Claramente su elección no había sido la correcta, al parecer el aparato que el Sr. Weasley describía expulsaba aire, todo lo contrario a lo que hacía la aspiradora. Estaba pensando a toda velocidad intentando encontrar una razón por la que el misterioso objeto era usado por los muggles para limpiar. Afortunadamente la llegada de Ginny y Harry distrajo a Arthur. Abrazo a sus dos amigos rápidamente y se despidió de ellos antes de que Arthur pudiese seguir preguntando sobre el misterioso artilugio. No era propio de ella actuar de esa manera a causa de un _chico_. Draco estaba demostrando ser una mala influencia para sus modales. No había caminado ni cuatro metros cuando se encontró con Bill, Fleur y su pequeña hija Victoire. El matrimonio estaba conversando con un hombre que Hermione solo conocía de vista, el hombre trabajaba para en el ministerio. Una vez que los saludos correspondientes fueron hechos, Bill el trabajador del ministerio con el que había estado hablando a Hermione.

-No sé si conoces a Valmont, pero trabaja en el ministerio. Fuimos compañeros durante parte de nuestro entrenamiento para romper maleficios, pero entonces fui asignado a Gringotts y el fue asignado al Departamento de Seguridad y Entrenamiento.

-Es un placer conocerte –dijo Hermione educadamente mientras extendía su mano. Pudo ver como los ojos de Valmont se oscurecían ligeramente antes de estrecharle la mano. Hermione no sabía qué era, pero había algo en ese hombre que no le gustaba. El hombre estaba vestido completamente de un marrón muy oscuro, incluso sus zapatos eran de ese color. Había claramente algo extraño sobre ese hombre. Antes de que pudiese agregar algo más, Hermione sintió como alguien golpeaba ligeramente su hombro.

-Estas magnífica esta noche –los ojos de Blaise brillaban con afecto mientras abrazaba a Hermione.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti –respondió la chica, sonriendo genuinamente.

-¿Te apetece beber algo? – preguntó Blaise. Hermione asintió y una vez más se excuso y siguió a Blaise hasta el bar, que estaba situado en una de las esquinas de ese gran salón de actos. Blaise le mostró qué debía hacer para pedir lo que deseaba. Las bebidas que deseaban aparecieron mágicamente cuando golpearon la barra con la varita. Hermione estaba impresionada. Aprovechó la oportunidad para observar el trabajo de Narcissa. La paleta de colores que se apreciaban en la sala eran claramente en honor a las dos casas a las que los dos prometidos pertenecían, dorado y verde. Los suelos de mármol habían sido cubiertos por un parqué de color verde y todas las cortinas que decoraban los gigantescos ventanales eran de un oscuro color dorado. Una mitad de la habitación estaba llena de mesas circulares que estaban vacías, mientras que todos los invitados y todas las bandejas flotantes que llevaban los canapés estaban en la otra mitad del gran salón. Hemione se fijó en que incluso las mesas estaban decoradas con los dos colores. Los manteles eran de un oscuro verde con detalles en dorado. Toda la decoración era una sutil introducción del anuncio de las futuras nupcias entre un Slytherin y una Grifindor.

-Ha sido un bonito gesto de parte de Narcissa introducir el color de tu casa en la decoración –comento Blaise, siguiendo la línea de pensamientos de Hermione.

-Narcissa me ha aceptado bastante bien, ha sido bastante inesperado –admitió Hermione sonriendo ligeramente.

-Ya... Todo el mundo tiene la impresión de que Narcissa es la reina del hielo porque piensan que es una Lucius en chica. La verdad es que ella solo se ajusto para poder sobrevivir en el entorno en el que vivía. Narcissa era bastante rebelde cuando era joven. Hoy en día no es tan rebelde, como puedes ver, pero eso no quiere decir que de vez en cuando no se rebele. ¿Y con Draco? –preguntó Blaise.

-¿Qué pasa con Draco? –murmuró Hermione una vez más dirigiendo su mirada a donde su prometido se encontraba. Él estaba conversando con Pansy Parkinson y se reía de algo que ella había dicho mientras que ella retiraba unos mechones de pelo de cara.

-¿Él es también tan inesperadamente hospitalario? por decirlo de alguna manera... –aclaró Blaise mientras luchaba por mantener su expresión neutral tras haberse dado cuenta de a donde miraba la chica. El ex-Slytherin luchaba por no sonreír petulantemente ante el obvio enfado de Hermione. Estaba más que claro que la visión de Draco hablando con otra mujer la molestaba. Las mujeres eran tan fáciles de leer algunas veces.

-No. Se comporta de manera educada y amable cuando Narcissa está presente, pero cuando ella no está, discutimos constantemente. Es como si no pudiésemos mantener una conversación sin intentar que el otro no se sienta una mierda. –dijo Hermione, desviando la mirada cuando vio que Pansy se acercaba aun más a Draco para arreglarle el cuello de su traje.

-¿Te afecta mucho, no? –dijo Blaise comprensivamente.

-¿Por qué debería de afectarme? Los dos sabemos que nuestro matrimonio no es real. Él es libre de hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera. –dijo Hermione a la defensiva.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Blaise, haciéndose el tonto a propósito, intentando son sonreír. Hermione se maldijo a sí misma. Por supuesto que él había estado refiriéndose a las peleas, no a la interacción de Pansy y Draco frente a ellos. No encontraba ningún modo para poder evitar la pregunta del moreno. Mierda. Mierda. Todo esto era culpa de _él_. Para entonces estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-Hermione –dijo Blaise compadeciéndose de ella –Draco y Pansy son solo buenos amigos. Estoy seguro de que cuando eran jóvenes Pansy tenía un flechazo con Draco, pero cuando fueron juntos al baile que se celebró en cuarto curso los dos se dieron cuenta de que funcionaban mucho mejor como amigos. Se conocen de toda la vida y ahora se quieren como si fuesen hermanos.

-No sé ni porque me importa –murmuró Hermione, mirando agradecida a Blaise. Se sentía mucho mejor después de que Blaise le dijera que Draco y Pansy solo eran amigos. Volvieron a sumirse en un cómodo silencio y Hermione aprovechó para recorrer el salón con la mirada en busca de caras conocidas. Reconoció a Valmont. El hombre pasó junto a ellos y se dirigió hacia Narcissa.

-¿Blaise? ¿Conoces bien a Valmont? –preguntó Hermione, intentando hacer desaparecer la sensación de malestar que ese hombre le causaba.

-Más o menos –contestó un sorprendido Blaise -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Parece ser un poco raro –dijo Hermione un poco avergonzada. Blaise se carcajeó.

-Es bastante solitario, por eso en eventos sociales como este se comporta de manera extraña. Ha pasado por mucho. Él es un Slytherin sangre pura y perdió a casi todos sus familiares en la guerra. Está relacionado con los Lestranges. Es el primo de Rodolphus y estoy seguro de que también está relacionado con los Black, los Nott y los Parkinson –dijo Blaise.

-¿Es un ex-mortífago? –susurró Hermione con horror.

-Tú te das cuenta de que te vas a casar a un ex-mortífago en dos semanas y que tu futuro suegro fue una de las manos derechas de Voldemort, ¿verdad? Sin mencionar que la hermana de tu futura suegra besaba el suelo por el que Voldemort caminaba. – dijo Blaise mirando a Hermione de una manera un tanto rara. –La mayoría de los invitados son ex-mortífagos y están emparentados con ex-mortífagos, pero para contestar a tu pregunta, no, Valmont se declaró neutral durante la guerra.

Hermione asintió avergonzada. Era fácil pensar que las personas que le producían malestar eran malas, pero Valmont no fue nunca un mortífago mientras que Draco si lo fue. Las apariencias eran muy engañosas. Observó como Narcissa sujetaba la pequeña manita de Julius mientras lo presentaba orgullosamente a las tres brujas de mediana edad con las que hablaba. Julius estaba adorable en su pequeño traje de color gris. Narcissa que normalmente mostraba una actitud estirada y fría, estaba totalmente dedicada a su nieto de apenas tres años. Incluso parecía que a ella no le importaba que Julius se hubiese manchado sus zapatos con parte del canapé de salmón y huevo que se había comido momentos antes o que se estuviese limpiando las manos en su carísimo vestido. Narcissa lo cogió en brazos cariñosamente y le dio un beso en cada una de sus mejillas antes de volver a dejarlo en el suelo. Era absurdo cuanto amor podía demostrar esa mujer cuando quería. Narcissa levantó la mirada y cuando vio que Hermione la observaba asintió sutilmente. Hermione se despidió de Blaise y cruzo la habitación hacia donde su futura suegra se encontraba. Unos segundos después, Draco hizo lo mismo.

Narcissa golpeó ligeramente su copa de vino con una cuchara dorada de té para llamar la atención de todos los invitados. Draco se situó al lado de Hermione y apretó ligeramente la mano de su prometida. Julius alzó sus brazos para que Hermione lo cogiera en brazos. Soltando la sorprendentemente cálida mano de Draco, Hermione alzó al pequeño niño y el pequeño le regaló una enorme sonrisa antes de apoyar su cabecita de suaves rizos en el hueco de su cuello. La calidez del niño le dio a Hermione las fuerzas que necesitaba para afrontar lo que venía y el cálido aliento del niño en su cuello disipó todos los nervios.

-Gracias a todos vosotros por vuestra atención –comenzó Narcissa sonriendo con encanto a sus invitados –antes de que nos sentemos a comer, quiero compartir con todos vosotros algo que me ha hecho muy feliz en las últimas semanas. Draco ha estado saliendo con Hermione Granger por un tiempo y por fin han decidido llevar su relación al siguiente nivel –hizo una pausa cuando los invitados comenzaron a susurrar con sorpresa. Excluyendo a algunos de los amigos de los dos jóvenes, nadie más sabía nada sobre la maldición y por lo tanto la verdadera razón por la que se casaban. Narcissa volvió a golpear su copa con la cucharilla para acallar a los invitados y poder continuar con su discurso –Estoy segura de que muchos de vosotros estáis sorprendidos, pero después de conocer a Hermione no me imagino a nadie mejor para mi hijo que ella. Mi hijo y mi nieto son felices junto a ella, más felices que nunca y estoy feliz de anunciar que están prometidos y que la boda será en dos semanas. Será una pequeña ceremonia. De todas formas, espero que todos vosotros podáis asistir a la recepción que organizaré tras la boda para dar la bienvenida a Hermione a la familia.

Las voces de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, pero esta vez fue Draco quien las silenció. Para la gran sorpresa de Hermione Draco se situó frente a Hermione y se arrodilló y sacó una cajita de color azul oscuro.

-Hermione, cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo todo pasó tan rápido que ninguno de los dos tuvimos realmente tiempo para pensar. Los dos sentíamos tal necesidad de casarnos que no nos dimos apenas cuenta de que nos habíamos prometido. –dijo Draco guiñándole discretamente a su futura esposa y Hermione sonrió a causa de la broma privada que ambos compartían. –y aunque estoy feliz de que te prometieses a mí, me gustaría pedirte matrimonio correctamente, frente a nuestra familia y amigos y esta vez darte un apropiado anillo de compromiso. Mi amor, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Hermione se encontró a sí misma asintiendo mientras que extendía su mano izquierda hacía Draco. Julius miró hacía la mano de Hermione con interés, arrugando su pequeña frente.

-¿Papá, por qué estas arrodillado? ¿Estás castigado?

La tensión del momento se evaporó al instante y todos los invitados se rieron. Draco sonrió y deslizó el anillo en el dedo de Hermione, justo encima de su otro anillo. Se levantó y revolvió cariñosamente los rubios rizos del niño que se encontraba en brazos de Hermione. Hermione observó a los invitados mientras que todos reían y aplaudían y distinguió a Harry, Ron y a Ginny en una esquina, los tres le sonrieron, transmitiéndole su apoyo. No muy lejos de ellos, Blaise levanto sus dedos en señal de aprobación y le guiñó. Sintió como Draco rodeaba su cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos. Solo por un segundo, pensó que todo era real. Pensó que se iba a casar con alguien a quien realmente amaba y que todos sus amigos lo aceptaban y la apoyaban porque había sido decisión suya. Pero no era así. Sus amigos le apoyaban y aceptaban su situación porque sabían que ella no había tenido ninguna posibilidad de negarse. Hermione volvió a la realidad cuando oyó el inconfundible sonido de cucharillas goleando suavemente algunas piezas de cristal. Los invitados estaban esperando algo... y ese algo era un beso. Observó como Blaise los miraba con culpabilidad mientras que imitaba a los cientos de invitados. Ella se lo devolvería en algún momento. Se sintió muy extraña cuando se giró para encarar a Draco, y aun más cuando su prometido le quito a Julius de los brazos para entregárselo a Narcissa y después comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella, reduciendo cada vez más la distancia entre sus labios. El beso fue corto, muy corto y cuando se separaron Draco se giró y sonrió a sus invitados. Hermione estaba en shock y ligeramente decepcionada de que el beso se hubiese acabado casi antes de que se diese cuenta. Los invitados se dispersaron lentamente mientras que felicitaban a la pareja de camino a sus mesas.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, la distribución de los invitados en las diversas mesas era excelente. Narcissa debía de haberse empleado a fondo para complacer a todos los invitados con la distribución. Hermione estaba sentada junto a Arthur, Molly, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Lee, Jordan y Vanessa, la recepcionista de su departamento. Miró a su alrededor y vio que Draco estaba sentado con sus compañeros del trabajo. Durante el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, Hermione había aprendido que Draco dirigía una gran compañía que se dedicaba a las pociones. Bill, Fleur y la hija de ambos estaban sentados junto a Valmont y más trabajadores del ministerio, entre ellos el propio ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Narcissa estaba sentada junto a los más conocidos odiadores (**NA:** no sé si la palabra existe, pero creo que todas entendéis lo que quiero decir. No se me ocurría otra palabra.) de nacidos de muggles y para sorpresa de Hermione, los profesores McGonagall y Slughorn también se encontraban en esa mesa.

Todos los Slytherins que estudiaron junto con los prometidos estaban sentados en una misma mesa, mientras que Luna, Neville, su prometida Hannah Abbott, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, George Weasley y Angelina Johnson estaban situados en otra mesa. La verdad es que Hermione se divirtió durante la cena y no se sorprendió al comprobar que el resto de los invitados también estaban pasándoselo bien. Las risas se oían por todo el salón. Para sorpresa de Hermione, Blaise y Lee Jordán se llevaron muy bien y Vanessa, nacida de muggles, y Arthur estaban inmersos en una conversación sobre secadores de pelo y Ginny y su madre estaban hablando sobre sus planes para remodelar Grimmauld Place. De mientras, Hermione conversaba con Ron y Harry. Era agradable conservar un poco de normalidad después de los intensos eventos de esa noche.

-Pedazo anillo el tuyo –dijo Harry señalando con su tenedor el anillo de Hermione, que no paraba de proyectar pequeños arcoíris cada vez que la luz se reflejaba en él.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? Siempre hemos sabido que Malfoy tiene gustos caros –contestó Hermione observando su anillo. La pieza era oro brillante, decorada con zafiros, esmeraldas y aguamarinas. Los reflejos del anillo hacían que Hermione se acordara de los efectos de luz que hacía el sol en las olas del mar.

-Yo estoy sorprendido de que no te haya regalado un gigantesco diamante –dijo Ron con la boca llena de comida.

-Probablemente, en su opinión, un anillo con un diamante, sin importar el tamaño, sea algo muy común. –dijo Hermione pensativamente –en estos días me he dado cuenta de que odia las cosas que son ordinarias. No tiene por qué tener lo mejor de lo mejor, le basta con que sea algo único. Pero supongo que no tiene muchas opciones porque normalmente lo más caro es lo más único.

-¿Acabas de defender a Malfoy? –preguntó un incrédulo Harry.

-¡No! ¿Por qué lo iba a defender? –dijo Hermione un poco muy alto. En frente suyo, Blaise la miró y sonrió, claramente pensando en el despiste de momentos antes. El moreno elevó una ceja como si quisiese dejar claro que era muy obvio porque sentía la necesidad de defender a Draco. Hermione lo ignoró deliberadamente y se concentró en su comida.

Después del postre, los platos desaparecieron de las mesas, la iluminación del salón cambió y la música comenzó a sonar. Numerosas parejas se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Hermione se quedó tranquilamente sentada en su silla, hablando con Ron, quien también se había negado a bailar. Una sonrisa se instalo en los labios de Hermione cuando vio como Narcissa y Julius bailaban. Observó como Harry hacía girar a Ginny mientras que ambos se reían, parecían la pareja perfecta. Hermione sintió que su corazón se encogía debido a la envidia. Desafortunadamente, cualquier posibilidad de poder bailar de ese modo con alguien a quien ella amase se había esfumado sin previo aviso debido al maleficio. Se forzó a dejar de pensar en eso y siguió hablando con Ron sobre la desastrosa cita de la noche anterior del pelirrojo. Hermione se estaba riendo después de que Ron le contase que su cita se había desaparecido en mitad de la cita cuando sintió que una cálida mano se posaba en su hombro. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los grisáceos ojos del rubio, quien estaba de pie, junto a ella.

-Madre dice que tenemos que bailar. –dijo despreocupadamente al ver que el únicos integrante de la mesa aparte de su prometida era Ron, quien sabía de la verdadera razón por la que se casaban. Hermione asintió sin muchas ganas, se levantó y permitió que el ex-Slytherin la guiara por entre los invitados hasta la pista de baile.

Hermione sintió que su cuerpo respondía inmediatamente a la proximidad del cuerpo de Draco. Rogaba para que Draco no se diese cuenta de la reacción de su cuerpo ante su cercanía. Draco sonrió satisfecho mientras que colocaba una de sus manos peligrosamente cerca de su trasero y entrelazaba la otra mano con la de ella.

-Eleva un poco tu mano, Malfoy –dijo Hermione agitada por la cercanía del rubio.

-Si eso es lo que quieres lo único que tenías que hacer era pedírmelo amablemente, Hermione –dijo con voz sedosa mientras que elevaba su mano lentamente, acariciando toda la espalda de Hermione en el proceso. Hermione se sonrojó a causa del contacto y sintió que sus ansias de competición salían a la luz.

-Oh perdona, ¿se suponía que eso era sexy? –dijo Hermione, sus ojos brillando con malicia –deberías avisarme la próxima vez, así puedo ir ensayando para nuestra noche de bodas.

-Has estado pensando sobre nuestra noche de bodas, ¿verdad? - replicó Draco sin perder el ritmo de la canción, mientras hacía girar a Hermione.

-Sí, tengo tendencia a analizar futuros eventos desagradables –dijo Hermione con aire de suficiencia mientras que sus cuerpos volvían a juntarse, esta vez estaban incluso más pegados que al principio.

-No te preocupes, no creo que seas tan mala en la cama –dijo Draco sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Vete a la mierda, hurón presumido –murmuró Hermione, concediéndole la victoria.

-Me encanta cuando hablas sucio –dijo Draco mientras que su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande ante su obvia incomodidad.

Hermione necesitaba una victoria rápida. Lentamente movió su mano de su hombro hasta su cuello y enredó sus dedos en su cabello platinado. Con uno de sus dedos acaricio casualmente en lóbulo de su oreja. Lo observó con satisfacción mientras que sus ojos se abrían como platos y fallaba un paso en su perfecto baile. Los hombres son tan predecibles.

-¿Qué... qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Draco, parecía muy nervioso.

-¿No te gusta? –preguntó Hermione coquetamente, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, asegurándose que sus muslos se rozaban mientras seguían bailando.

-Eh... ¿puede? –Draco estaba prácticamente tartamudeando. No encontraba la manera de salir del estupor en el que estaba sumido a causa del repentino comportamiento de Hermione. Para su horror, Hermione estaba acercando su rostro al suyo, haciendo que sus sedosos rizos rozasen su mejilla mientras que seductivamente acercaba sus labios a los de Draco. Justo cuando estaba seguro de que ella lo iba a lamer, ella susurro:

-Yo gano.

_Zorra._

* * *

Hola otra vez! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Son más de 7000 palabras!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo,

Besos


	4. Papa, conoce al dragón

**NA:**

Hola a todas!

Llevo un par de semanas en el instituto y ya he hecho tres exámenes. Por eso tardado más tiempo en actualizar. Aquí os traigo el cuarto capítulo de este fic. Espero que os guste.

Jennyhale.

* * *

Hermione se mordió el labio mientras caminaba hacia el despacho de Draco. Releía ansiosamente el contenido de la carta que llevaba en sus manos mientras que subía las escaleras que la llevarían a su destino. Solamente habían pasado tres semanas desde el día en el que comenzó a vivir con los Malfoy y en ese corto espacio de tiempo, había comenzado a llamar a la gran mansión hogar. Lo que más la enorgullecía era poder caminar por la mansión sin perderse, al principio tenía que usar constantemente el mapa que le dio Draco. Golpeó ligeramente la puerta del despacho de Draco con los nudillos. Draco se limitó a gruñir en respuesta y Hermione entró en el despacho, parecía preocupada.

-Oh, eres tú. Tú no tienes porque llamar a la puerta si no quieres. –dijo Draco, dejando de lado los papeles que estaba revisando para mirar a la morena. Hermione se quedó ahí plantada momentáneamente, desconcertada por el gesto. Draco aparto sus papeles y le indicó a Hermione que se sentara en una de las cómodas sillas que había frente a su escritorio. Sin preguntar sacó dos botellas, una de Whiskey de Fuego y la otra de Cerveza de Mantequilla y lleno un vaso con el contenido de cada una de ellas. Era extraño, pero a Hermione le gustaba que Draco interrumpiese su trabajo y que bebiese con ella cada vez que ella entraba en ese despacho. Después de tres semanas de convivencia, Draco ya no tenía que preguntarle qué bebida quería. Era una nueva costumbre. Cuando Draco le tendió el vaso que contenía la Cerveza de Mantequilla Hermione le sonrio genuinamente.

-He estado escribiéndole a mi padre –dijo Hermione al acordarse del motivo de su visita.

Draco asintió.

-Hace tiempo que me estaba preguntando qué serían esos pergaminos tan largos en los que escribes. No te pregunté que eran porque me imaginé que me lo dirías en algún momento. Debería de haberme dado cuenta de que eran cartas.

-Bueno... soy muy cercana a mi padre, diría que igual que tú y tu madre –dijo Hermione mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. –Esos "largos pergaminos" como tú los llamas, muchas veces son el único contacto que tengo con mi padre. Él es dentista, uno de los mejores del mundo en su trabajo, pero viaja mucho para ganar nuevos conocimientos sobre técnicas indoloras o para dar cursos en los que comparte su conocimiento con otros dentistas. Ha estado fuera del país las últimas cinco semanas atendiendo a un cursillo. –dijo la morena excitadamente.

La verdad sea dicha, Draco no entendió ni la mitad de lo que le dijo su prometida, pero de ninguna manera lo iba a admitir.

-No has entendido nada de los que he dicho, ¿verdad? –dijo Hermione lentamente, reconociendo la expresión en el rostro de Draco. No era la primera vez que Hermione lo veía con esa expresión. Hace más o menos una semana, Hermione insistió en instalar unos protectores muggles en los balcones para evitar que Julius se cayera. Pese a que en todos los balcones de la mansión había protecciones mágicas que evitaban que alguien se cayese por ellos, Hermione no se sentía a gusto con la idea de dejar a Julius en manos de la magia. Draco tardó mucho tiempo en entender cómo funcionaban esas dichosas protecciones.

-La verdad es que no, ¿te importaría repetir todo lo que has dicho usando palabras que yo pueda entender? –dijo el rubio levantando una ceja. Hermione se sonrojó. Pese a sus frecuentes victorias sobre Draco, él era uno de las pocas personas que eran capaces de ponerla nerviosa y hacer que se sintiese incapaz de seguirle el ritmo intelectualmente.

-Un dentista es un médico que se encarga de los problemas bucales. –Explicó la morena con paciencia –los métodos muggles pueden ser bastante dolorosos y por eso, los dentistas que son capaces de hacer su trabajo infringiendo la menor cantidad de daño son los mejores. Mi padre es uno de ellos.

-Vale, ya lo entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que te dice tu padre en su carta? –preguntó Draco, asintiendo comprensivamente.

-Bueno –Hermione dudó durante unos pocos segundos –le he dicho que he estado saliendo contigo durante un tiempo y que no le quería decir nada hasta que no fuese algo más serio... y que me pediste matrimonio de repente y que yo te contesté que sí.

-¿Y? –pregunto Draco. No estaba seguro de porque su estomago se encogía a causa de la tensión de su nerviosismo. Era casi como si le preocupase lo que su padre pensaba sobre él. Se obligo a sí mismo a recomponerse y vació su vaso de un solo trago. El alcohol le quemo la garganta, pero no le prestó mucha atención.

-Me ha contestado diciendo que está emocionado y que quiere conocerte... hoy a la noche. –terminó Hermione mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con uno de sus rizos.

No estaba segura de que tendía que hacer para convencer a Draco de ir con ella a conocer a su padre, quien era sin ninguna duda la persona más importante de su vida. Herman Granger había sido la figura a seguir de Hermione durante toda su infancia. Siempre había sido su héroe. Su padre se había esforzado mucho en su trabajo para poder costear la mejor educación posible para su única hija y así asegurar su futuro. Hasta el momento en el que su clínica comenzó a ganar prestigio, cuando Hermione tenía 10 años, no se daba caprichos a sí mismo, sacrificando todo lo que no fuese necesario, para poder satisfacer los pocos caprichos y todas las necesidades de su hija. Así fue hasta que cuando Hermione tenía 10 años, el dinero no fue nunca más un problema para los Granger.

-Bien, en ese caso deberías escribirle para confirmar el encuentro mientras que yo cancelo mi reunión con Blaise –dijo Draco mientras sacaba dos plumas, dos sobres y dos trozos de pergamino del cajón de su escritorio. Las tres cosas parecían ser muy caras.

-¿De verdad quieres conocerle? –pregunto Hermione incrédula. Se había imaginado que Draco pondría más objeciones a conocer a su padre.

-¿Por qué no debería? Después de todo, tú estás viviendo en la mansión Malfoy con mi madre y con migo. Podrías haber insistido en que yo me fuese a vivir contigo o que buscásemos un nuevo sitio para vivir sin mi madre, pero no lo hiciste. Creo que no estoy en posición de negarme a conocer a tu padre. Además, será él quien camine junto a ti hacia el altar, ¿verdad? –Hermione asintió –Esa es otra razón por la que debería de conocerlo antes de la boda.

-Gracias –dijo Hermione sintiéndose agradecida mientras escribía la carta a su padre. Durante un par de minutos los dos escribieron sus cartas en silencio.

-¿Granger?

-¿Si? –Hermione levantó la vista de su trozo de pergamino para mirar a Draco, quien parecía estar bastante incomodo.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu madre?

-ella murió hace dos años –susurró Hermione –ella también era dentista, igual que mi padre. Mis padres son más viejos de lo normal para gente de nuestra edad. Mi madre tenía casi cuarenta y dos años cuando yo nací, mi padre tenía cuarenta y cinco. Llevaban muchos años intentando tener un hijo.

-Lo siento mucho –dijo Draco ligeramente sorprendido. La idea de que los padres de Hermione fuesen tan mayores le había sorprendido bastante. Debían de tener casi cincuenta años cuando Hermione comenzó a asistir a Hogwarts. Teniendo en cuenta que sus padres se casaron cuando tenían 18 años y que lo tuvieron a él un año más tarde, a Draco le parecía extraño pensar que mientras que su madre todavía no tenía ni cuarenta años, los padres de Hermione tenían esa edad cuando ella nació.

-No es algo raro para los muggles que se casen bastante tarde, muchos incluso se casan a los treinta y pico –dijo Hermione a la defensiva. Ella se daba cuenta de que Draco estaba sorprendido por todo lo que le había dicho. Pero no le extrañaba que le sorprendiese, el seguía el ejemplo de sus padres. Julius tenía tres años y Draco solo veinte.

-No hay necesidad de que te pongas a la defensiva, solo tenía curiosidad. No estaba preguntando para luego poder juzgarte. Siempre piensas lo peor sobre mis intenciones.

-Lo siento –dijo Hermione avergonzada –también deberíamos vestirnos con ropas muggles, estoy segura de que mi padre lo prefiere de ese modo.

-De acuerdo. En ese caso será mejor que yo me vaya a comprar algo de ropa –dijo Draco –también voy a comprar un buen vino macerado en barrica para regalárselo a tu padre. Me voy ahora mismo para poder estar de vuelta antes de ir a donde tu padre. ¿Nos vemos aquí a las seis y media?

-Perfecto.

Hermione llamó a la puerta de la casa de su infancia con nerviosismo. Pese a ir a esa casa a cenar cada vez que su padre estaba en la ciudad, esa noche, Hermione estaba nerviosa. No estaba del todo segura de si era a causa de la larga ausencia o el hecho de que iba a presentarle a su padre a su futuro marido. Hasta momentos antes había pensado que estaba preocupada sobre qué pensaría Draco de su casa o de su padre muggle, pero en ese momento, al llamar a la puerta, se dio cuenta de que lo que en verdad le preocupaba era lo que opinaría su padre sobre Draco. Hermione siempre se había dicho a si misma de que nunca se casaría con alguien al que su padre no dice el visto bueno, pero esta vez sin importar lo que su padre opinase, la boda se llevaría a cabo. No tenían opción.

-Si fuese más arrogante de lo que ya soy de por sí, pensaría que el aura que desprendes es de tensión sexual –comentó Draco mientras observaba el perfil de su prometida. Durante las últimas semanas habían pasado el suficiente tiempo juntos como para poder distinguir cuando su futura esposa estaba ansiosa. Todos los detalles de su expresión indicaban lo tensa que estaba. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero incluso sus cejas mostraban tensión.

-Si fueses más arrogante de lo que ya eres, no cabrías por la puerta de mi padre por culpa de tu gran cabeza –Hermione le respondió. Sin importar que se viese arrebatador en ese elegante traje negro…

-A mi me sorprende que tu quepas teniendo eso que tu llamas pelo –contestó el rubio.

-Cállate, cara de hurón –Hermione estaba demasiado tensa como para pensar en un insulto más elaborado. Para su sorpresa, Draco comenzó a reírse en vez de contestarle con una ingeniosa puya.

-¿Cara… de hurón? ¿Eso te lo ha enseñado Julius? –preguntó él entre carcajadas. Hermione sintió como una sonrisa comenzaba a extenderse por su rostro y antes de darse cuenta, ella también estaba carcajeándose. No había ninguna duda de que eso lo había aprendido de Julius, quien estaba en la fase de añadir la palabra "cara" a cualquier cosa que no le gustara. Su insulto favorito hasta el momento era cara de moco. Fue en ese momento en el que Herman Granger abrió la puerta y lo que encontró fue algo muy curioso. Su hija y su prometido estaban riéndose a carcajada limpia y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Perdonarme que haya tardado tanto tiempo, pero mis rodillas no son lo que eran antes –se disculpo mientras sonreía a la joven pareja –Entrad.

Hermione y Draco se tranquilizaron y él observo como Hermione avanzaba unos pasos para poder abrazar a su padre fuertemente. Su cara se había iluminado repentinamente y miraba a su padre como si fuese su héroe.

-Papá, me gustaría presentarte a Draco, mi prometido –dijo Hermione sintiéndose ligeramente ansiosa mientras observaba como los dos hombres estrechaban las manos. Draco siguió a Hermione y a su padre al interior de la casa, y para su sorpresa, la casa era mucho más grande de lo que esperaba y estaba muy bien decorada. No se parecía a nada a la extravagancia de la mansión Malfoy, pero estaba claro que era la casa de alguien sin ningún tipo de problemas económicos. Herman los guió hasta la sale de estar, la cual estaba elegantemente amueblada y les indicó que se sentaran en uno de los sofás. Draco se dio cuenta de que comparando aquella casa con la suya, la casa de Hermione era mucho más moderna y estilosa que la suya. Aunque puede que la razón por la que le pareciese mas moderna era por la cantidad de extraños aparatos muggles que Draco era incapaz de reconocer y que llenaban la estancia.

-Así que Draco –comenzó Herman -¿Qué quieres beber? Creo que una bebida estaría bien en este momento.

Draco e staba sorprendido. Draco pensaba que Herman le comenzaría a hacer preguntas, un interrogativo, pero con sutileza, pero para su sorpresa, Herman parecía que no tenía intenciones de llevar a cabo tal interrogatorio. Era como si ya le agradara el futuro marido de su hija simplemente porque pensaba que a ella le gustaba.

-Papá, Draco no está familiarizado con las bebidas muggles –interrumpió Hermione antes de que Draco pudiese decir nada.

-Tranquila cariño, no tengo ningún inconveniente en probar cosas nuevas –dijo Draco educadamente –Estoy seguro que lo que tú vayas a tomar esta bien para mi, señor.

-No es necesario que seas tan formal, chico –le dijo Herman sonriendo –llámame Herman y yo soy un amante del whisky escocés así que eso es lo que te voy a servir y puede que algún día, cuando vengas, probemos alguna otra bebida que el mundo no mágico tiene para ofrecer, ¿qué te parece? No tengo muchos mis amigos por viajar tanto y agradecería mucho la compañía.

-Me gustaría –dijo Draco con sinceridad. Estaba más que sorprendido por la oferta del padre de Hermione. A su lado, sintió que Hermione se relajaba.

Mientras los tres disfrutaban de sus bebidas, a Draco le agrado descubrir que se llevaba bien con Herman, había descubierto que el padre de Hermione era un hombre refinado y muy inteligente. Herman no llevo a cabo el interrogatorio de padre protector que Draco había imaginado que le haría y Draco se dedicó a preguntarle a su futuro suegro sobre su vida y su trabajo, y escucho con gran atención todo lo que el hombre decía. Hermione parecía estar en shock mientras observaba a su padre y a su prometido hablar sobre lo complicado de un procedimiento que el dentista había llevado a cabo no hace mucho y como los dos seguían disfrutando del viejo whisky escocés. Hermione podía ver que Draco estaba verdaderamente interesado en lo que su padre hacía. Draco también escucho atentamente cuando Herman le contó las dificultades que tuvo que superar para que su clínica saliese adelante y para que tuviese el prestigio que tenía.

-Envidio el hecho de que puedas usar tus habilidades cada día en tu trabajo para hacer lo que te gusta. –Dijo Draco mientras Herman le rellenaba el vaso –cuando cree mi negocio, pensé que yo también podría hacer lo que más me gusta. Soy el dueño de una gran compañía que se dedica a hacer y vender pociones. Al principio yo podía usar mis habilidades para crear nuevas pociones o mejorarlas, pero a medida que la compañía ha ido creciendo he ido dejando de hacer lo que más me gusta para dedicarme a todo lo relacionado con la administración de la empresa. Cuando se me ocurre una nueva idea tengo que dejar que alguno de los pocionistas de la empresa la lleve a cabo porque yo estoy ocupado asegurándome de que todo va bien y de que cumplimos con todos los plazos.

-Chico, yo me sentí de la misma manera hará unos pocos años –dijo Herman comprensivamente –cuanto más viajaba, más trabajo de veía obligado a dejar en manos de otros, pero según pasaba el tiempo encontré la manera de equilibrar la balanza. Cuando eres el dueño de tu propia compañía, eres tú quien decide que es lo que quieres hacer dentro de ella. También me sentía como un mero administrador, pero empecé a delegar el trabajo administrativo a otras personas y después yo revisaba lo que ellos habían hecho para asegurarme de que estaban haciendo lo que yo les había pedido. De ese modo fui capaz de volver a trabajar con pacientes, que es lo que más me gusta.

-Esa es una buena idea –dijo Draco pensativamente.

Hermione intentó ocultar su sorpresa. Ella estaba descubriendo cosas nuevas que no sabía con anterioridad sobre su padre y sobre su prometido. Se dedico a escuchar la conversación de los dos hombres más que a participar. Después de un tiempo Herman dijo que ya era de cenar y los tres se dirigieron al comedor. El comedor en el que su familia siempre comía estaba situado al lado de la estancia en la que estaban. Draco se sorprendió al ver que la mesa ya estaba preparada para tres personas y que en medio de la mesa había un jarrón lleno de hermosas flores y unas pocas velas. Se parecía a lo que él estaba acostumbrado. No tenía ni idea porque siempre había pensado que Hermione procedía de una familia humilde económicamente hablando.

-Veo que Rosa ha estado aquí –dijo Hermione, sonriendo afectivamente a la mesa.

-Por supuesto, ella ha preparado todos tus platos preferidos. Le habría gustado quedarse para poder verte, pero hoy es el cumpleaños de su hermana. –dijo Herman mientras se dirigía a un interruptor situado en la pared para encender unas suaves luces.

-Rosa es la mujer que cuida de nuestra casa y la que nos cocina. –le explicó Hermione a draco mientras le indicaba que se sentase –voy a traer la comida de la cocina.

-Hay veces en las que su magia es muy útil –admitió Herman mientras se sentaba junto a draco, en la cabecera de la mesa. Los dos observaron como Hermione levitaba todas las fuentes de comida y luego las situaba en la mesa.

Draco lo pasó realmente bien durante la cena. Se rió con Herman cuando el hombre le contaba anécdotas graciosas de la infancia de Hermione mientras que los tres disfrutaban de la simple pero al mismo tiempo exquisita cena. Estaba claro que Herman Granger era un hombre que apreciaba la calidad y que se podía permitir un estilo de vida más exclusivo que muchos otros, pero draco se dio cuenta de que el padre de Hermione era alguien que podría vivir con menos de lo que tenía en ese momento sin ningún tipo de queja. Era admirable. En el tiempo que él llevaba viviendo con Hermione se había dado cuenta de que su prometida sentía una gran devoción por su progenitor y después de haberlo conocido entendía el porqué. Si era honesto consigo mismo, Herman era el tipo de persona que el desearía tener como padre. Era prácticamente imposible no darse cuenta del cariño y respeto que se tenían padre e hija mientras hablaban sobre libros y viajes. Los dos en todo momento se esforzaban, sin resultar demasiado obvios, en incluir a draco en la conversación. Draco descubrió que Hermione había ido muchas veces de vacaciones con sus padres y que muchos de los lugares a los que la familia Granger había ido de vacacione coincidían con los lugares a los que la familia Malfoy había ido. Draco se sorprendió, cuando poco después, al encontrarse a si mismo relatándoles sus vacaciones en Francia y comparándolas con las vacaciones que los Granger habían tenido al mismo tiempo. Al mirar a su alrededor, draco entendió de donde había sacado Hermione el gusto por la lectura. En cada estancia de aquella casa en la que él había estado había por lo menos una gran estantería repleta de libros. Antes de que ninguno de los dos jóvenes se diera cuenta la velada había llegado a su fin y era hora de que ambos se marchasen a su casa, claro que eso no sucedió hasta que no le aseguraron a Herman que lo visitarían al menos una vez más antes de la boda.

-¿Una última copa? –preguntó draco mientras los dos caminaban en silencio por los pasillos de su casa. Hermione asintió y los dos cambiaron el rumbo para dirigirse al despacho del rubio. Hermione se sorprendió cuando al entrar en el despacho draco decidió sentarse junto a ella en vez de frente a ella, como era costumbre en él.

-Tengo la impresión de que has disfrutado de la velada –dijo Hermione antes de beber un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla.

-Tu padre es alguien muy interesante –admitió draco mientras bebía un poco de su bebida –tiene mucha experiencia para compartir y creo que yo podría aprender mucho de él.

-Tengo que admitir que estoy sorprendida. –dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué? Mi obsesión con la limpieza de la sangre desapareció hace mucho tiempo –dijo draco a la defensiva.

-Ya lo sé, es solamente que hay veces en las que todavía me tengo que recordar a mi misma que realmente has cambiado.

-Desearía que a la gente le costase menos aceptar que las personas pueden cambiar –dijo draco lentamente, frotándose la nuca –supongo que es difícil eliminar las primeras impresiones.

Mientras decía esas palabras draco parecía tan triste que a Hermione se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Él en ese momento se parecía más a un niño abandonado que al peligroso mortífago que siempre la gente pensaba que era, incluida ella. Sentado donde estaba, junto a las llamas de la chimenea él parecía un ángel caído. Un ángel muy abatido. Sus labios parecían ser suaves y más atrayentes de lo normal a causa de suave luz que salía de la chimenea y que iluminaba el despacho y su pálida piel le daba un aire etéreo. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Hermione situó una su sus manos sobre su mejilla y comenzó a inclinarse hacia él.

Sus ojos plateados parecían confusos mientras trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando. Sus labios estaban a milímetros de distancia cuando repentinamente las neuronas de Hermione volvieron a funcionar y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. El hombre que estaba frente a ella era Draco Malfoy. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que acercarse a él era una buena idea? Futuro marido o no, él seguía siendo Draco Malfoy, ex- matón y ex-Mortífago. Por no hablar de que la había insultado durante años en cada oportunidad que tenía. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado todo eso? Él no le traería nada más que dolor y angustia.

Hermione se obligó a si misma a detener el avance de su rostro y retroceder para así evitar el beso que habían estado a punto de compartir.

–Se está haciendo tarde, tengo que irme a la cama. Recuerda, que mañana vamos a almorzar con los Weasley –dijo ella mientras que se levantaba rápidamente, casi derribando su silla por las prisas.

Salió rápidamente del despacho sin dirigirle una segunda mirada al estupefacto Draco. Él se quedó allí sentado, incapaz de moverse, todavía sin entender del todo que es lo que había pasado. Podría haber jurado que ella había estado a punto de besarlo y luego había huido como si él realmente tuviese Ergoyles. Draco se devanó los sesos tratando de averiguar si él había hecho algo mal, pero por muchas vueltas que le diese, el rubio no consiguió entender porqué huyó del casi-beso que ella misma había iniciado. _Las mujeres son tan confusas_.

Harry miró a Hermione con el ceño fruncido mientras hablaba con Molly Weasley. Su amiga llevaba actuando de un modo diferente desde que ella y Draco había llegado a la Madriguera una hora antes del almuerzo. Hermione era normalmente cortés y amable pero hoy se estaba comportando de manera brusca y grosera con un desconcertado Draco que estaba tratando desesperadamente de ser cortés y pasar por alto el comportamiento de su futura esposa. Él no fue el único que se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento de la morena. Incluso Ron había sentido pena por el rubio y estaba tratando de incluirlo en una discusión acerca de Quidditch con su hermano Charlie Weasley y la esposa de este Katie Bell, quienes acababan de regresar de Rumania. Harry no conseguía entender que es lo que le pasaba a la pareja, pero no importa la gravedad de la situación, Draco estaba en aquel almuerzo como invitado de Hermione y era inaceptable ver cómo lo estaba tratando la morena. Harry captó la mirada de Hermione, y le hizo señas paraqué se acercase a él.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó una sonriente Hermione cuando llegó a su lado.

–Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo, –dijo Harry en voz baja, arrastrando a Hermione lejos de la gente que se agolpaba en torno a las mesas de comida que Molly había situado en el patio trasero. Todos los hijos Weasley, a excepción de Fred, por supuesto, estaban presentes, junto con sus parejas, por lo que era poco probable que los dos amigos lograsen mantener una conversación normal rodeados de tanta gente.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó una preocupada Hermione.

–Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo, Hermione, –dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido –¿Qué está pasando entre tú y Malfoy?

–Nada, nada en absoluto –contestó Hermione con demasiada rapidez.

Harry suspiró.

–Hermione, estás actuando de la peor manera posible con el pobre chico. ¿Qué ha hecho para que tú te comportes de esta manera?

–¿Tiene que hacer algo nuevo? ¿No es su pasado suficiente? No sé por qué todo el mundo espera que yo lo abrace como si el pasado nunca hubiese sucedido –dijo Hermione acusatoriamente.

–Hermione, hemos visto cosas en esta guerra que nunca hubiéramos imaginado que veríamos. Hemos visto a muchísima gente mostrar más coraje del que nunca creímos posible y hemos visto como muchas personas daban sus vidas sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces. Pero esta guerra también me ha enseñado que no todo es negro o blanco, me ha enseñado que existen muchos tonos de gris. Sirius intentó muchas veces que yo entendiera lo que te acabo de decir. Desgraciadamente tardé mucho tiempo en entender lo que él me intentaba enseñar, pero para entonces ya había sufrido muchas pérdidas. Después de haber vivido esta guerra he podido entender que la gente es capaz de cambiar y que muchos lo hacen. –dijo Harry en voz baja.

–Pero hay cosas que no se pueden borrar con solo desearlo Harry. Es verdad que Malfoy cambió de bando la final pero eso lo único que demuestra es que tiene la capacidad de hacer lo que más le conviene–argumentó Hermione acaloradamente.

–Ron nos abandonó cuando estábamos buscando los Horrocruxes y sin embargo tú le perdonaste cuando regresó…

–Con el tiempo –murmuró Hermione.

–Aún así, la cuestión es que tú le perdonaste por habernos abandonado? –Harry persistió.

–¡Sí, pero él volvió e hizo lo correcto! Él no fue un matón durante años, ni fue nunca un mortífago. Todo lo que él hizo fue alejarse de nosotros por unos pocos días, pero encontró el camino de regreso y hizo lo correcto cuando más le necesitábamos –dijo Hermione.

–Lo mismo hizo Malfoy. ¿Y qué importa si él tardó un poco más para en hacer lo correcto? Sirius una vez me dijo que la gente muchas veces pensaba que el mundo se dividía en buenas personas y en Mortífagos. Pero la verdad es que hubo un montón de personas que no eran mortífagos y que traicionaron a los demás o que no movieron ni un solo dedo para ayudar. Y hubo un montón de mortífagos que al igual que Malfoy nos ayudaron cuando importaba. Recuerda que Malfoy fingió que no nos reconocía para intentar salvarnos la vida. Recuerda que fue su madre quien le mintió al mismísimo Voldemort y que gracias a eso ganavos la guerra. Ellos nos salvaron la vida –dijo Harry con determinación.

–Ya lo sé, pero Narcissa no es como Malfoy –Hermione comenzó a juguetear con un mechón de su cabellos con nerviosismo.

–¿Y Qué pasa con Snape? Lo odiamos durante años y aun así él habría dado la vida por mi madre. Él hubiese hecho lo mismo que hizo mi padre –dijo Harry en voz baja –Y los Weasley volvieron a aceptar a Percy sin reprocharle nada y a ti no te pareció mal que lo hicieran.

–Eso es completamente diferente, Percy es parte de su familia.

–Y Malfoy es tu prometido –dijo Harry.

–¡No por elección propia! –replicó Hermione.

–¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada? ¿Acaso Percy Weasley decidió de qué familia sería?

–Sí que tiene algo que ver, Harry. ¡Estuvo a punto de matar a gente! –dijo Hermione con nerviosismo.

–Yo también, y yo no solo estuve a punto, sino que lo maté a alguien –dijo Harry secamente.

–Sí, pero tú mataste a Voldemort. Voldemort era malvado y mató a tus padres. Todo el mundo deseaba que lo mataras. Tú no tuviste elección, Harry.

–Snape mató a Dumbledore y Dumbledore estaba lejos de ser malvado –dijo Harry lógicamente –y al igual que muchos mortífagos tu también mataste o heriste tratando de proteger a la gente que amas. Malfoy no tuvo elección tampoco. Él tenía que obedecer las órdenes de Voldemort para asegurarse de que sus padres no sufrían las consecuencias. Yo mismo oí cómo se lo decía a Dumbledore la noche en la que intentó matarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo aun sabiendo cuales eran las consecuencias de desobedecer a Voldemort. Cuando llegó la hora de la verdad él tuvo la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto y la aprobechó.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y observo a Draco. La luz del sol se reflejaba en su cabello dandole un aspecto angelical mientras se reía de algo que Ginny le decía y ayudaba a una muy embarazada Katie Bell a sentarse. Se le veía sorprendido cada vez que alguien lo incluía en alguna conversación o le ofrecía un plato de comida. Hermione se forzó a sí misma a no seguir por esa línea de pensamiento. Él seguía siendo el mismo Malfoy que la había llamado sangre sucia en numerosas ocasiones, quien había tratado de matar a Dumbledore, y quien casi mata a Ron y Katie Bell en el intento.

–Harry tal vez tú puedas olvidarte de lo que Malfoy ha hecho pero no creo que yo pueda –dijo Hermione finalmente. –Él es un ex mortífago y perdonarlo va en contra de mis principios.

–¡Vaya montón de tonterías, Hermione! –la interrumpió Harry con incredulidad, quien, al ver el rostro de Hermione mientras observaba a Draco, terminó de entender que es lo que le pasaba a su mejor amiga. –No se trata de su pasado en absoluto, ¿verdad? Tú fuiste la que me reprendió cuando después de averiguar que Snape era el Príncipe Mestizo empecé a hablar mal de él y también cuando comencé a acusar a Malfoy de ser un mortífago. Claramente tú estás tratando de encontrar excusas para poder construir un muro que no le permita a él entrar y de ese modo luego no salir lastimada. Te preocupa abrirle el corazón a alguien y confiar en alguien, sé que es difícil, pero no puedes vivir toda la vida así. Tal vez Malfoy no es tu idea del marido perfecto, pero si nisiquiera intentas conocerlo, no serás capaz de ver sus buenas cualidades.

Hermione se mordió el labio mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que Harry dijo. Harry estaba en lo cierto. Ella tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que él la decepcionara y dañara.

–Está bien Hermione, sólo dale un poco de tiempo y ten una mente abierta. Yo idolatraba el Príncipe Mestizo y pensaba en él casi como un amigo hasta que me di cuenta que era en realidad Snape. Finalmente, me di cuenta de que Snape estaba lejos de ser malo, pero me tomó un largo tiempo para darme cuenta de eso. Las personas crecen y cambian, sus personalidades son un producto de las circunstancias que las rodean –dijo Harry afectuosamente. –Eres una buena chica y estoy seguro que harás lo correcto para los dos.

–Gracias Harry –dijo Hermione abrazándolo fuertemente.

Cuando volvieron con los demás, Draco miró a Hermione inquisitivamente y ella le sonrió para asegurarle que todo estaba bien. Draco asintió y dejó el asunto a un lado. Si en algún momento ella quisiese contarle lo que había estado hablando con Harry, él la escucharía con atención. Pero estaba agradecido de que la conversación que los dos amigos habían compartido hubiese hecho que el comportamiento de Hermione cambiase. Ella ahora estaba mucho más tranquila y amable, para su gran alivio. Hermione le sonrió genuinamente y él se sorprendió al ver lo hermosa que era. Draco se sintió casi... feliz.

* * *

**N/A:**

¿Te ha gustado? Escribe un comentario y dime que es lo que piensas.


	5. Y aquí llega el BOOOM! p1

**NA:**

**Hola a todas!**

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar este fic pero entre mi otro fic y los exámenes de evaluación no he tenido tiempo para nada más, por eso tardado más tiempo en actualizar. Aquí os traigo el quinto capítulo de este fic. Espero que os guste.**

**Jennyhale.**

* * *

Hermione se despertó con sensación de inquietud. Estaba tan a gusto en su cálida cama que no podía entender por qué su estómago había decidido que dar saltos era una buena manera de empezar el día. Entonces cayó en la cuenta: aquel, era el día de su boda.

La semana anterior había pasado con demasiada rapidez. Hermione y Draco habían decidido que esa semana no irían a trabajar para que ella y Narcissa pudieran centrarse cada día en la organización de la boda, es decir, en perfeccionar todos y cada uno de los detalles de última hora, mientras que Draco se ocupaba de arreglar la suite principal de la mansión y de asegurarse de que todas las medidas de seguridad estuviesen listas para el día de la boda.

Sus noches había estado igual de ocupadas. Draco y Hermione había visitado al padre de hermione de nuevo, esta vez con Julius y Narcissa, y para alivio de todos la velada fue muy agradable. Otra noche, los dos, a causa de la insistencia de Narcissa quien decía que ambos tenían que aparecer en público de vez en cuando, habían ido a cenar a un popular restaurante mágico. También habían asistido a una pequeña fiesta que el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica había celebrado en el Ministerio en su honor. Y por último, Ginny había logrado convencerla de pasar una noche de chicas con Fleur, Luna, Katie, Angelina, Hannah y Vanessa. Blaise, convenientemente, había escogido esa misma noche para arrastrar a Draco a una reunión con sus antiguos amigos de Slytherin.

Para diversión de Hermione, Draco había regresado a la mansión después de haber bebido unas copas de más. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de Draco debatiendo consigo mismo sobre los diferentes sabores del helado, ajenos al hecho de que Hermione estaba de pie junto a él, preparándole una taza de café. Al parecer, esa era una de las cosas menos vergonzosas que habían tenido lugar esa noche. Desgraciadamente, todos los chicos habían sido extrañamente cuidadosos para no revelar nada de lo que habían hecho aquella noche. Parece ser que todos tenían miedo de que si revelaban alguna cosa vergonzosa sobre otro, su propio momento vergonzoso saldría a la luz. Hermione negó con la cabeza. _Chicos_.

Se levantó a regañadientes y se dirigió hacia el baño para poder darse un largo baño. El modista escogido por Narcissa llegaría a la mansión al mediodía, tenía dos horas para poder bañarse y desayunar tranquilamente. El batallón de esteticistas y peluqueros llegarían después del almuerzo y los invitados no llegarían hasta las seis. Hermione se encogió ante la idea, pero apartó todas sus preocupaciones a un lado y se dispuso a disfrutar del aromático baño con aroma a lavanda. Treinta minutos más tarde, Hermione se vistió con la primera bata que encontró en su extenso guardarropa y bajó las escaleras. Para su sorpresa, sólo Narcissa y Julius estaban en el comedor.

–Buenos días, ¿dónde está Draco? –Preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba junto a Julius y se servía el desayuno.

–Da mala suerte ver a la novia en el día de la boda, así que lo he enviado de paseo –dijo Narcissa sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento –Es probable que esté en casa de Blaise, pensando diferentes maneras para asesinarme...

–Dudo que ni se le haya pasado por la cabeza vengarse, él se desvive por ti –dijo Hermione tranquilizadoramente. Se sintió un poco emocionada al saber que Narcissa había enviado a Draco lejos a causa de una superstición que traería mejor suerte a su matrimonio. Narcissa le agradeció el gesto dedicandole una de sus poco frecuentes sonrisas.

–¿Estás nerviosa, querida? –le preguntó, cariñosamente.

–Un poco –admitió Hermione –Pero ya pasará, estoy segura.

Terminaron de desayunar en silencio con la excepción de la voz de Julius, quien leía en voz alta fragmentos de su libro. Julius no entendía porqué había tanto alboroto en la mansión, pero para él, una fiesta significaba pastel, lo cual era siempre algo bueno. Casi exactamente al mediodía el modista de los Malfoy llegó a la gran mansión, con un pequeño ejército de costureras y asistentas. Algo que alarmó un poco a Hermione. El modista se presentó como Gild Hockford, mientras observaba a Hermione muy de cerca. Él hombre era muy extraño, parecía estar en un constante estado de indignación. Él no era más que un par de centímetros más alto que el profesor Flitwick, aunque hermione tuvo la impresión de que ese hombre no tenía manera de profesor y mucho menos la alegría de su antiguo profesor.

Hermione y Narcissa lo siguieron hasta uno de los dormitorios de invitados, donde habían anteriormente decidido que Hermione se prepararía. Hermione observó con cierto recelo como Hockford sacaba su vestido. Ella había elegido el diseño de un libro de bocetos que él le había enviado, y él había enviado a uno de sus ayudantes para le tomase las medidas, por lo que esta era la primera vez que Hermione veía el vestido que había escogido. Vestido que su padre había insistido en pagar. Hockford, al parecer, no creía en los ensayos antes de la boda. Hermione suspiró y sintió que una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro mientras que las asistentes revelaban finalmente su vestido. Era perfecto. Lo había escogido con la ayuda de Narcissa. Era un hermoso vestido de color marfil sin mangas, apretado hasta la mitad del muslo, donde comenzaba la larga cola. El vestido estaba hecho de una brillante seda de aspecto pesado al que se le habían cosido miles de perlas. La falda era hermosa y en la cola, entre las miles de perlas, el vestido tenía cosidos cientos de pequeños diamantes para que la colara brillase sutilmente con cada movimiento.

–Y aquí está tu velo –dijo Hockford, desviando la atención de Hermione hacia la prenda que el modisto sujetaba.

–¡Es es casi tan largo como la cola! –exclamó Hermione, sorprendida al ver la longitud del velo adornado con encaje –¿Y si se engancha en algo y rasga?

–Le aseguro, señora, que todas y cada una de mis obras tienen las más fuertes protecciones conocidas –dijo Hockford, cruzándose de brazos, malhumorado.

–Tengo algo que estoy segura quedará muy bien con el vestido –intervino Narcissa rápidamente –me lo puse en mi fiesta de compromiso, pero he pensado que esto te gustaría más que la tiara que llevé en mi boda. –Ella chasqueó sus dedos e inmediatamente un elfo doméstico apareció sosteniendo entre sus manos una gruesa caja de madera. Narcissa la acarició con elegancia con uno de sus dedos y la caja se abrió. En el interior de la caja había una hermosa diadema, adornada con ópalos de color blanco.

–Es preciosa –dijo Hermione en voz baja mientras tocaba el frío metal de la diadema. Narcissa tenía razón, como de costumbre. Esa diadema le pareció mucho más adecuada que cualquier tiara. La pieza era sofisticadamente minimalista.

–La hicieron los Goblins –dijo Narcissa mientras se lo mostraba a Hockford –He pensado que ira bien con el vestido. Es una antigua reliquia de la familia Black.

Hockford asintió con la cabeza. Era más que evidente que le tenía un gran respeto a la matriarca Malfoy.

Antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta, la mañana pasó con gran rapidez. Para su gran alivio, su dama de honor, Ginny, había llegado a la mansión poco después del almuerzo y había desviado la atención de Hermione contandole cosas insignificantes mientras que Narcissa se encargaba de dejarla perfecta para la ceremonia. Definitivamente tener a Ginny a su alrededor fue lo que evitó que Hermione perdiera la cordura en aquel momento. Los peluqueros estuvieron mucho tiempo trabajando en el peinado de Hermione, todo para asegurarse de que ni un pelo se saliese de su sitio durante la ceremonia. El peinado se mantendría perfecto hasta el momento en el que se lo lavase con un champú especial que le dieron. Por fin, Hermione estaba lista. Hermione se paró frente al gran espejo de cuerpo entero que había en su habitación y se observó detenidamente. Su vestido se ceñía a su cuerpo perfectamente, resaltando todas sus curvas adecuadamente. Su peinado estaba formado por numerosos rizos perfectos, algunos estaban recogidos mediante zarcillos y muchos otros caían sueltos por su espalda. Los peluqueros había hechizado varias pequeñas flores para que se mantuvieran entre sus rizos sin caerse y la diadema de Narcissa le daba un aspecto majestuoso. Hermione había insistido en que su maquillaje fuese sólo un poco más elaborado de lo habitual. El largo velo de encaje había sido unido a la diadema. Hermione aparte de la diadema solo llevaba unos pequeños pendientes de ópalo y un precioso brazalete.

–Estás deslumbrante –dijo Ginny con admiración mientras alisaba su largo vestido color aguamarina.

–Gracias. Estoy muy nerviosa –admitió Hermione.

–Bueno, te he traído una botella de whisky de fuego –dijo alguien desde la puerta. Hermione se giró y se encontró a Harry y Ron en la puerta. Harry estaba sosteniendo la botella de alcohol. Sonrió y les dio un gran abrazo a cada uno antes de llenar una copa y beberla de un solo trago. Sintió como sus nervios se calmaron poco a poco mientras observaba los rostros de sus amigos. Se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo el día a Draco, pero no pensó mucho sobre eso porque pronto Vanessa se unió al grupo. Ella también era una de las damas de honor de Hermione.

–Hermione, ¿tienes algo viejo, algo nuevo, algo prestado y algo azul? –preguntó Vanessa, quien llevaba un vestido del mismo color que el de Ginny, pero en vez de ser un vestido largo hasta el suelo era corto hasta las rodillas.

–Bueno, tengo un montón de cosas nuevas –dijo Hermione –Las joyas que llevo puestas son todas antiguas, la diadema es prestada, pero creo que no tengo nada azul.

–Toma –dijo Vanessa tendiéndole una pequeña caja, –Te voy a dar mi regalo de bodas un poco antes.

Hermione abrió la caja y en el interior encontró una hermosa tobillera de plata que estaba adornada por un pequeño zafiro en forma de flor.

–Es preciosa Vanessa, gracias –dijo Hermione, emocionada, mientras abrazaba a su amiga. Alguien llamó a la puerta y Narcissa entró a la habitación. Estaba impresionante ataviada en un vestido de color verde esmeralda que conjuntaba perfectamente con sus joyas de fino diamante.

–Estas perfecta –dijo mientras le sonreía a Hermione.

Harry se levantó y estrechó educadamente la mano de Narcissa, lo cual sorprendió a la matriarca Malfoy. La siguiente hora pasó rápidamente y al grupo se unieron otras personas: un lloroso Herman y sus otras damas de honor, Luna y Molly Weasley. Antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta, llegó la hora de empezar con la celebración de la boda y todos los ocupantes de la habitación descendieron las escaleras para dirigirse a los jardines traseros de la mansión. Todos se separaron para encontrar sus correspondientes asientos, pero las damas de honor, Ginny y Herman se quedaron junto a Hermione. Hermione no recordaba haber estado nunca tan nerviosa. Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de hacer un examen para el que no había estudiado y para el que no estaba preparada. Herman le apretó ligeramente la mano con la intención de transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad. Hermione apenas fue consciente de cuando Vanessa y Luna se fueron, y poco después Ginny comenzó a caminar hacia el altar. Hermione sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, pero respiro hondo y forzó una sonrisa. Había llegado el momento.

Cuando Herman y Hermione salieron al exterior, Hermione fue capaz de apreciar la decoración. Ella había decidido que el tema de su boda sería blanco y azul. Los jardines estaban perfectamente cuidados y había hermosos arreglos florales de color azul por todas partes. Narcisa se había superado a sí misma. Al final del pasillo, como estaba previsto, había un hermoso altar de mármol que estaba decorado por flores de color azul. Todas y cada una de las sillas estaban cubiertas con seda blanca, la cual estaba adornada con una cinta azul. Todo era perfecto. Hermione sonrió sinceramente a todos sus conocidos, familia y amigos. La boda solo contaba con alrededor de sesenta invitados. Era una boda pequeña, tal y como ella había pedido. La pesada cola de su vestido la obligaba a caminar lentamente, haciendo que la distancia hasta el altar pareciese mucho más larga de lo que en realidad era. Sus ojos se posaron en el hombre que dentro de pocos minutos se convertiría en su marido y, de repente, sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían. Estaba guapísimo y la túnica negra y plateada contrastaba perfectamente con el color de sus ojos. Hermione sintió que, a medida que se acercaba a Draco, en su estómago comenzaba a crecer una sensación que no había sentido nunca hasta entonces.

–Está preciosa, amigo –le dijo Blaise a Draco al ver a Hermione acercarse a ellos. Draco asintió sin apartar los ojos de su prometida. No estaba seguro de si alguna vez en su vida había visto a alguien tan deslumbrante como Hermione Granger y no puedo evitar pensar que esa hermosa mujer sería su esposa en pocos minutos. Draco vio como Herman besaba la mejilla de Hermione antes de entregarle la mano de su hija. Draco apretó suavemente la mano de Hermione, incapaz de apartar los ojos de los orbes color miel de la morena. Ella le devolvió la mirada y Draco pudo ver todas las emociones de Hermione reflejadas en sus expresivos ojos. No sabía si se trataba de una ilusión, pero podía ver emoción y la felicidad en aquellos ojos.

Los dos se giraron para quedar frente a frente con el cura que oficiaría la ceremonia. Hermione y Draco eran muy conscientes de la proximidad entre ambos. Ella sentía su mano arder debido al tacto de Draco. Él estaba contento de tener la oportunidad de verla otra vez, verla repetir los votos matrimoniales sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual entre ambos. Hermione sintió una extraña emoción cuando Draco deslizó el anillo en su dedo mientras que con la otra mano dibujaba semicírculos en la palma de su mano. Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la falta de contacto cuando tuvo que separarse para que Ginny le entregarse el anillo que segundos después deslizó en el dedo de Draco. En toda la ceremonia ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto visual.

–Yo os declaro marido y mujer –dijo el cura –Puedes besar a la novia.

Draco sintió una desconocida emoción en su estómago mientras se inclinaba hacia Hermione, listo para darle a su ahora esposa el mejor beso de su vida. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de besar a alguien. Después del casi-beso de la semana anterior, había estado esperando este momento con impaciencia para poder besarla sin que ella se echase para atrás. Casi gimió cuando sus labios rozaron los de ella...

BOOOOM!

Hermione y Draco salieron volando a causa de una explosión tras el altar...

* * *

**N/A:**

YA ESTÁN CASADOS! ¿Te ha gustado el final? Jajaja, soy mala... El capitulo en realidad es más largo, pero como hace mucho que no actualizo me apetecía publicar hoy mismo un capitulo. Escribe un comentario y dime que es lo que piensas.

**A partir de hoy, voy a contestar cada review con un adelanto del próximo capitulo, así que ya sabéis... COMENTARIO=ADELANTO!**


	6. Y aquí llega el BOOOM! p2

**NA:**

**Hola a todas!**

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero ya estoy de vacaciones! Aquí os traigo la segunda parte del quinto capítulo de este fic. Espero que os guste.**

**Jennyhale.**

* * *

BOOOOM!

Hermione y Draco salieron volando a causa de una explosión tras del altar. Draco agarró e inmediato la mano de Hermione y le dio un apretón para intentar transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad que ni el mismo sentía. Para sorpresa de ambos no aterrizaron en los escombros del altar, sino que sintieron el familiar tirón que se siente cuando se es transportado por un trasladador. Segundos después aterrizaron estrepitosamente en una incómoda superficie rocosa. Hermione gimió de dolor y soltó la mano de Draco mientras trataba de averiguar dónde estaban. Podía oír un fuerte sonido a su derecha, parecía ser el sonido que causa el agua al caer. Cautelosamente Hermione se apoyó en un codo y contempló detenidamente todo lo que la rodeaba. Hermione vio una gran pared de rocas a su izquierda, y al estirar el cuello, se dio cuenta de que estaban en el fondo de un precipicio. Junto a ella, Draco se sentó, frotándose la cabeza lentamente y gruñendo a causa del dolor.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella, mirándolo con preocupación.

–Nunca he estado mejor, estamos perdidos en un lugar totalmente desconocido y además, sin varita… –respondió sarcásticamente mientras él también observaba todo lo que los rodeaba. A la derecha de Draco había una gran corriente de agua. El agua caía sobre las rocas en las que ellos estaban y Hermione se puso de pie y lentamente, arrastrando la mojada cola de su vestido, caminó sobre las rocas y se acerco hasta al borde de las rocas para estudiar mejor su entorno. Draco imitó sus acciones y se acercó a su ahora esposa. Hermione miró hacia el oeste para contemplar la gran corriente de agua y lo que vio la dejó a sin aliento y totalmente horrorizada.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Draco, situándose instantáneamente junto a la morena.

–Estamos… estamos en una isla repleta de rocas, en la… en la cima de una cascada… –balbuceó Hermione horrorizada.

–Perfecto, esto es simplemente perfecto.

Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera decir algo más, una furiosa masa de agua golpeó la roca en la que estaban situados. Para horror de Hermione, la roca comenzó a desmoronarse. Draco la empujó rápidamente hacia el centro de la roca, pero él no pudo apartarse a tiempo y la corriente de agua se apoderó de él. Hermione observó en estado de shock como su marido era arrastrado junto a los restos de la roca que se habían desprendido. Hermione sintió que el tiempo se paraba mientras observaba la rubia cabeza de Draco aproximarse al borde de la cascada. Hermione deseó desesperadamente tener una varita para poder ayudarle. Sin duda tenía que haber alguna manera de salvarlo… ella, después de todo, había sobrevivido sin magia durante los primeros doce años de su vida. Pensando rápidamente, Hermione se quitó la diadema de la cabeza, rezando fervientemente que Hockford no hubiese estado exagerado acerca de la fuerza de los hechizos anti-rotura, ya que ella estaba a punto de ponerlos a prueba.

–¡Malfoy, cógelo! –gritó Hermione, mientras se coloca tan cerca del borde de la roca como era posible. Hermione arrojó uno de los extremos del velo, mientras que se aferraba con fuerza a la diadema. Draco la miró durante un segundo antes de comenzar a caer hacia abajo. Hermione sintió que dejaba de respirar, y estaba a punto de romper a llorar, cuando sintió un tirón en la diadema. ¡Draco había conseguido agarrar el extremo del velo a tiempo! Hermione agarró la diadema con todas sus fuerzas y trató de arrastrar a Draco hacia el borde de la cascada. Hermione dio las gracias a todos y cada uno de los ancestros de los Black por haber conservado la diadema, que al ser una fabricación de los duendes era imposible que se rompiese, sin importar el daño que sufriese. Casi lloró de alivio cuando vio a Draco aferrarse con determinación al velo y poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo consiguió arrastrarlo hasta el borde de la roca. Ella le dio la mano y utilizóo todas sus fuerzas para ayudarle a subir a la roca. Los dos cayeron al suelo, Draco sobre ella.

Draco suspiró aliviado al sentirse de nuevo en tierra firme… bueno, sobre Hermione. Casi merecía la pena haber pasado por la experiencia que habían pasado si con eso conseguía sentirse en el paraíso. Draco miró a su esposa, quien estaba respirando entrecortadamente a causa del repentino giro de los acontecimientos. El corpiño de su vestido blanco estaba lentamente volviéndose translúcido, ya que el agua de su túnica caía sobre su vestido. Draco apartó la vista del cuerpo de su mujer. Uso todo el autocontrol que pudo juntar para no hacerle el amor allí mismo. Incluso con sus ojos apartados, Draco todavía podía imaginarse el contorno de sus pechos subiendo arriba y abajo al compás de su respiración. Ella parecía no darse cuenta del efecto que estaba causando en su marido hasta que Draco decidió echar todo su autocontrol por la borda. _Soy Draco Malfoy... ¡a la mierda el ser bueno!_

Hermione se sorprendió al sentir la boca de Draco cubrir la suya con pasión. El beso fue lento y excitante. Mientras que la lengua de él exploraba su boca, saboreándola, Hermione deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le devolvió el beso con un fervor que no sabía que poseía. Draco introdujo sus manos en el todavía perfecto peinado de Hermione y gimió antes de besarla más apasionadamente. Hermione no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí besándose, con los cuerpos entrelazados y sintiendo el salpicar del gran chorro de agua que caía a su lado. Era como si no pudiese tener suficiente de él. La luz de la luna hizo que todo pareciese surrealista y Hermione sintió que sus sentidos dejaban de funcionar. Solo podía sentir el cálido cuerpo de Draco contra el suyo. Era una sensación exquisita y cuando se separaron los dos se sintieron vacíos.

–Tenía la intención de besarte de esa forma antes de desaparecer tan bruscamente de nuestra propia boda –Draco sonrió mientras observaba los hinchados labios de Hermione.

–Los invitados se habrían aburrido y habrían empezado a tirarnos cosas tras los primeros treinta segundos –bromeó Hermione.

–Dudo que nos hubiésemos dado cuenta –Draco amplió su sonrisa y Hermione rodó los ojos.

–Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? –preguntó la chica mientras se sentaba.

–Voy a enviar un mensaje a la mansión para que mi madre nos envíe un trasladador, –dijo Draco en voz baja antes de soplar suavemente sobre el anillo de oro con forma de búho que siempre llevaba. Para sorpresa de Hermione, el pequeño búho se convirtió en un pequeño búho que volaba, aunque seguía siendo de metal. El pequeño animalito de metal se alejó volando del lugar en el que estaban.

–¿De dónde has sacado eso –preguntó Hermione, impresionada. La morena se sorprendió al ver que las mejillas de Draco adquirían un leve tono rojizo.

–Lo hice yo, pensé que podría serme útil en algún momento, aunque no puedo usarlo continuamente, cuanto más lo uso, más tiempo necesita descansar antes de poder usarse otra vez –dijo –De todas formas, parece ser que estaremos aquí por un tiempo, tardará por lo menos un par de horas en entregar el mensaje y en volver con el trasladados, así que será mejor que nos pongamos cómodos.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, intentando darse un poco de calor para poder dejar de temblar. Draco se dio cuenta y se quitó su capa, la cual estaba encantada para permanecer siempre seca y caliente y la colocó sobre los hombros de la morena. Se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó para mantener el calor. Hablaron en voz baja mientras observaban el reflejo de la brillante luna contra el agua de la cascada... era precioso. Hermione se sintió cada vez más cálida entre los brazos de su marido. A pesar de que se habían casado sólo porque alguien los había maldecidos, su boda había sido interrumpida por una gran explosión y Draco casi se había ahogado en una cascada en un lugar desconocido, por eso se sentía segura sabiendo que todavía él estaba allí con ella.

Draco se despertó a la mañana siguiente a causa de un insistente picoteo en su antebrazo izquierdo. Intentó ignorarlo y volver a dormir pero un minuto después gruñó al ver que el continuo picoteo no cesaba. Abrió los ojos y no vio nada excepto una masa de rizos castaños. Parpadeó varias veces y cuidadosamente estiró el cuello, y se dió cuenta que se había quedado dormido con un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione y el otro rodeando posesivamente su cadera. Draco estaba inmensamente agradecido porque no había nadie en ese lugar, aparte de ellos dos, para presenciar la forma en la que sus brazos rodeaban la pequeña figura de Hermione. Lentamente retiró sus brazos del cuerpo Hermione y se giró para descubrir el origen de los insistentes golpeteos. Su diminuta lechuza había vuelto, y atado a una de sus pequeñas patas se encontraba uno de los soldaditos de Julius. Draco despertó a Hermione rápidamente..

–¿Qu-? –preguntó, irritada. Claramente no era una persona de buen despertar.

–Nuestro trasladador está aquí, nos vamos a casa, –dijo Draco, mientras imitaba el gesto de la noche anterior y posaba su abrigo sobre los hombros de su esposa. Rápidamente cogió la diadema y el velo de Hermione y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Por un segundo se miraron el uno al otro mientras el sol salía tras ellos, pero el momento se rompió cuando se dieron cuenta de que la pequeña lechuza que revoloteaba a su alrededor estaba brillando. Rápidamente pusieron cada uno un dedo sobre el soldadito y en cuestión de segundos sintieron que eran transportados de vuelta a casa. Ninguno de los dos tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar del sentimiento de estar en casa sanos y salvos, ya que los dos se vieron envueltos en un abrazo que los dejó sin respiración. Era Narcissa quien los estaba abrazando como si su mundo dependiera de ello.

–Estáis en casa, oh Merlín, hemos estado tan preocupados –dijo Narcissa, a punto de llorar mientras besaba las mejillas de Hermione y Draco.

–Estamos bien Madre –dijo Draco, lentamente separándose de su madre. Blaise aprovechó ese momento para cruzar la habitación en la que se encontraban en dos zancadas para abrazar a las dos mujeres. Draco vio a Pansy en un rincón de la sala, mirando la escena, y se acercó a darle un abrazo. Él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche y que había estado tratando de contener las lágrimas de preocupación para no mostrarse indefensa ante otras personas. Él le acarició cariñosamente la mejilla y la atrajo nuevamente hacia sí. Cuando se separaron se dieron cuenta de que Hermione los estaba mirando.

–Oh, ¿te acuerdas de Pans verdad, Granger? –dijo nerviosamente, no sabía qué era lo que su esposa estaba pensando pero podía notar que estaba tensa.

–Sí, sí que me acuerdo –dijo en voz baja.

–Me alegro de que tú y Draco estéis a salvo –dijo Pansy, –Lo creas o no, yo estaba preocupado por los dos.

–Gracias, –dijo Hermione simplemente, tratando de concentrarse en lo que Blaise le había dicho, que Draco y Pansy eran como hermanos.

–Bien... ¿qué diablos ha pasado? –preguntó Blaise, cambiando de tema antes de que la tensión aumentase aún más.

–Bueno, de alguna manera, cuando ocurrió la explosión caímos sobre un traslador que nos llevó hasta una isla, más exactamente a lo alto de una cascada de esa isla. Yo me caí y me ahogo y Hermione tuvo que rescatarme. Después os envié el mensaje y cuando nos ha llegado el trasladador hemos buelto a casa –resumió Draco, sentándose en la mesa.

–Eso es todo? –preguntó Blaise con incredulidad.

–Siento que mi casi ahogamiento no sea lo suficientemente emocionante para ti, compañero –dijo Draco secamente.

–No, no es eso... nadie os atacó o algo parecido? ¿Simplemente fuisteis enviados a un lugar oscuro y apartado y nadie os ha atacado? ¿No creeis que es muy extraño que alguien haya creado una distracción para poder enviaros a esa isla y que no os hayan hecho nada? –Blaise insistió, sacando una silla y ayudando a una temblorosa Narcissa a sentarse en ella.

–Ahora que lo mencionas, sí, sí que me parece un poco extraño –admitió Draco, pasándose la manos por el pelo.

–¿Qué fue lo que explotó en la boda? –preguntó Hermione, mientras ella y Pansy se sentaban a ambos lados de Narcissa.

–Potter y Weasley tuvieron que ir a la oficina a investigar la explosión mientras que a mi me ordenaron que me quedase aquí a vigilar por si alguien intentaba algo. Hace una hora hemos recibido una lechuza de tus amigos... han descubierto que lo que explotó era un artilugio muggle... algo llamado bomba o algo así –dijo Blaise mientras que los ojos de Hermione se abrían desmesuradamente.

–Pero esas cosas son realmente peligrosas! –exclamó horrorizada –¿Ha muerto alguien?

–No, gracias a Dios –dijo Blaise, –parece ser que quien puse esa cosa en el altar la hechizó para que solo causase una explosión y nada más. Todos están bien, aunque conmocionados tras vuestra desaparición. Valmont estaba fuera de sí por la brecha...

–Valmont? ¿Qué tiene él que ver con todo esto? –preguntó Hermione con inquietud.

–Él es el jefe de Seguridad y Formación –respondió Draco –él me ayudó y me asesoró sobre las medidas de seguridad para la boda.

–¿Estás diciéndome que Valmont, quien perdió a varios familiares en la guerra y que tiene todos los motivos del mundo para querer hacernos la vida imposible era el encargado de la seguridad en nuestra boda? –Hermione dijo con incredulidad.

–Hermione, –interrumpió Pansy en voz baja –Yo entiendo lo que estás tratando de decir, pero creo que Valmont no es una mala persona. Él es mal entendido por mucha gente, pero lo conozco desde hace muchos años y sé que él nunca haría nada para dañar a alguien. Fue totalmente neutral en la guerra porque él ama la paz. Él nunca haría nada que pudiese perjudicar a alguien.

Sintiéndose en inferioridad numérica, Hermione no siguió con el tema.

–Bueno, no tiene sentido especular entre nosotros, iremos a hablar con Potter, Weasley y McGonagall en cuanto podamos –dijo Draco frotándose la frente en señal de frustración.

–¿Cuál es el papel de McGonagall en todo esto? –preguntó Hermione, recordando que la directora había sido quien los prometió.

–Cuando Potter y Weasley encontraron las cartas en las que Avery y Nott discutían la maldición, ellos no entendían del todo de que se trataba –explicó Draco, –Así que fueron a preguntarle a McGonagall si podían utilizar la biblioteca de Hogwarts para investigar más a fondo –Hermione sonrió con orgullo –pero resulta que la madre de McGonagall era una sangrepura perteneciente a una familia muy antigua, por lo que McGonagall sabía todo acerca de esta maldición y sobre lo que había que hacer. Eso tuvo lugar unas cuantas horas antes de que yo te secuestrara en tu propia casa. Para resumir lo que ocurrió, contactaron con Blaise y conmigo, es obvio porque se pusieron en contacto conmigo y Blaise tuvo que ir porque era necesario que hubiese un testigo sangrepura y Weasley tenía que ir con Potter a otra redada. Ellos decidieron que tú te tomarias todo mucho mejor si quien te lo explicaba era la directora. Ahora que lo pienso, McGonagall podría saber algo sobre lo de la explosión.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Las cosas estaban empezando a tener sentido. Se giró para mirar a Blaise.

–Así que tú estás trabajando con Harry y Ron... ¿Por qué nadie me lo había dicho? Sabía que tú también eras un Auror, pero no sabía que tú habías sido asignado a este caso junto con ellos.

Blaise sonrió.

–En realidad, teniendo en cuenta que vosotros tres repetisteis el último año y que os graduasteis un año más tarde que el resto, yo trabajo por encima de ellos, mi jefe es directamente el jefe del departamento de aurores. Potter, Weasley y yo no hemos trabajado nunca en ningún caso juntos hasta ahora porque ellos están en su primer año de formación, pero el jefe pensó que teniendo en cuenta que Draco está involucrado, yo podría trabajar con Potter y Weasley.

–Por favor... –dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido –No entiendo porque todo el mundo piensa que voy a maldecir a Potter o Weasley en cualquier momento. Hogwarts fue hace años y Potter y yo dejamos a un lado nuestras diferencias hace mucho tiempo.

–Está bien, está bien –dijo Blaise –Podríamos quedarnos aquí sentados todo el día discutiendo lo injusto que es que todo el mundo todavía piense que vamos a actuar como cuando teníamos 17 años, pero tenemos cosas más importantes de qué preocuparnos en estos momentos. Iría con vosotros a donde McGonagall, pero creo que será mejor que vayan Potter y Weasley porque yo tengo una reunión con nuestro jefe justo después del almuerzo.

–Todos deberíamos intentar dormir un par de horas –dijo Narcissa, –No olvidéis que la recepción es esta noche.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

–No te preocupes Madre, todo el tiempo que estuvimos varados en esa desolada isla en lo único en lo que pensábamos era en dar gracias a Merlín por haber decidido que la recepción sería el día siguiente a la boda y no el mismo día, porque si no hubiésemos decidido eso no habríamos podido asistir o nos habríamos presentado con la misma ropa. ¡Qué horror!

Narcissa lo miró de mala manera mientras que los demás ocupantes de la mesa se echaban a reír. Todos se despidieron del resto y Hermione y Draco comenzaron a caminar cada uno hacía su habitación, sin darse cuenta que se suponía que tenían que dormir en el dormitorio principal. Hermione, todavía aturdida, se quitó el manchado vestido de novia y se puso el cómodo camisón de algodón. Su último pensamiento coherente fue que los peluqueros de Narcissa tenían razón: su cabello estaba todavía milagrosamente perfecto. Antes de caer profundamente dormida hizo una nota mental para acordarse de enviarles una nota de agradecimiento y otra a Hockford a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

**N/A:**

**NO HA HABIDO NOCHE DE BODAS... Jajaja, la autora es muuuy mala... Escribe un comentario y dime que es lo que piensas. Ya estoy en vacaciones, así que publicaré a finales de la primera semana de enero.**

**Como ya dije en el capítulo anterior, voy a contestar cada review con un adelanto del próximo capitulo, así que ya sabéis... COMENTARIO=ADELANTO!**

6


	7. ¿Angustia o felicidad tras la boda? p1

**¡Hola a todo el mundo!**

**¿Qué tal habéis pasado las navidades? ¡Feliz año nuevo! Bueno, aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo, sé que es bastante corto pero es que parece ser que los mis padres no soportan verme sin hacer nada y por lo tanto he tenido unas vacaciones bastante ocupadas. Ya tengo traducida una parte del siguiente capítulo e intentaré publicarlo el domingo.**

* * *

Narcissa puso elegantemente su taza de té sobre el fino platillo de porcelana y contempló los hermosos jardines traseros que ella tanto cuidaba. A pesar de los acontecimientos del día anterior, sus preciados jardines seguían siendo tan impresionantes como antes, lo cual la hacía muy feliz. Ella había estado cuidando esos jardines desde el momento en el que se casó con Lucius y algunos de los momentos más felices de su matrimonio habían tenido lugar en ellos. Observó el gran roble situado en el centro del jardín, donde Lucius la besó por primera vez. Con el paso del tiempo el jardín se había vuelto muy minimalista y el árbol parecía estar fuera de lugar, pero Narcissa se negaba a cortarlo. Le traía buenos recuerdos. Negó con la cabeza para intentar alejar esos pensamientos. Mojó una elegante pluma de color verde esmeralda en su tintero. La pluma era un antiguo regalo de Lucius, quien siempre había amado su intrincada escritura. Deslizó la pluma por el pergamino y continuó la carta que había estado escribiendo periódicamente a lo largo del día de ayer. Las mañanas eran generalmente sus momentos de tranquilidad, en los cuales podía reflexionar sobre todos los cambios que ocurrían a su alrededor. Desde que era joven todas las personas le habían dicho que al ser una Black y al casarse con un Malfoy tendría garantizada una vida fácil y sin problemas. Narcissa se rió secamente. _Si me vieran ahora..._

–Buenos días, Madre –dijo Draco mientras se acercaba al lugar en el que su madre estaba tomando su taza de té de cada mañana. Para su sorpresa, Narcissa se apresuró a plegar el pergamino en el cual había estado escribiendo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de su túnica.

–Buenos días querido –dijo ella agradablemente, sirviéndole una taza de té a su hijo –A pesar de que son las once...

–¿Qué has estado haciendo toda la mañana? –Preguntó Draco, sentándose a su lado.

Narcissa volvió a colocar la tetera sobre la mesa de cristal antes de contestar.

–He estado simplemente disfrutando es esta deliciosa taza de té... y de las vistas.

–No sabía que te gustaba tanto el té –dijo Draco sonriendo –me refiero a por qué te has levantado antes que los demás a pesar de lo que pasó anoche, sólo para disfrutar de una taza de té...

–Me gusta mucho mi té de cada mañana –dijo Narcissa defensivamente, mientras dejaba caer dos terrones de azúcar en el té de su hijo. La mano le temblaba ligeramente pese a que estaba intentando parecer casual para que Draco no se diese cuenta de que le estaba ocultando algo. ¡Contrólate! Fuiste capaz de mentirle al propio Voldemort. Tu puedes hacer esto se dijo a sí misma.

–¿Te gusta tanto que finges escribir cosas secretas simplemente para tener una excusa para poder despertarte temprano y disfrutar de tu té? Pembrooke debe de haber mejorado notoriamente la calidad de sus hojas de té en los últimos años... –Draco sonrió al ver que su madre dejaba caer su cucharilla de plata sobre el platito que estaba frente a ella, haciendo un fuerte ruido. –Entonces, ¿qué estabas escribiendo para que estés tan avergonzada? ¿una carta de amor?

–Hijo, tienes que aprender a preocuparte por tus propios asuntos y a no meterte en los de los demás. –dijo Narcissa ferozmente mientras hacía girar la fina rodaja de limón que había en su té con una fuerza innecesaria, sin importarle que pequeñas gotas estuviesen salpicando sobre el platito de porcelana.

–Madre –dijo Draco suavemente, apartando la tetera y sosteniendo las manos de su madre con delicadeza –Es bueno que estés siguiendo con tu vida, o tratando de hacerlo. Padre te defraudó más que nadie y te arrastró con él en su desquiciada búsqueda de poder, algo que al final solo nos trajo dolor y vergüenza.

–No hables así de tu padre –dijo Narcissa, mientras sus ojos brillaban, rebosantes de sentimientos –No importa lo que hiciese, nunca tuvo la intención de hacernos daño.

Draco se sorprendió.

–Pero fuiste tú quien ayudó a que terminase preso en Azkaban. ¡Tú testificaste contra él!

–Sí, porque quise hacer lo correcto –dijo Narcissa con firmeza –Pero eso no significa que tú puedas hablar de él de esta manera. Él hizo todo lo que hizo porque pensaba que era lo correcto para nuestra familia.

–Y falló –dijo Draco con amargura –Él estaba tan obsesionado con sus propias ideas de poder y lo que significaba ser un Malfoy que nunca se preocupo realmente sobre lo que yo quería o sobre si yo quería seguir sus pasos.

–¡Ya es suficiente! –dijo Narcissa, levantando un poco la voz –Tu padre te amaba y su único error fue seguir ciegamente el camino que le dijeron era el camino correcto. Tú te las arreglaste para desafiar esos ideales y eso es digno de elogio, pero tu padre quería simplemente que tú hicieses lo que él creía que era mejor para ti. Él te crió de la única manera que sabía.

Draco puso mala cara pero no dijo nada más mientras Narcissa terminaba su té, ignorándolo deliberadamente. Draco y Narcissa no discutían casi nunca, pero cuando lo hacían, la discusión siempre giraba en torno a Lucius. Draco bebió un sorbo de su té mientras pensaba con amargura sobre su padre y sobre todo el daño que había hecho al apellido Malfoy lo largo de los años. Él todavía, al pasar por algunas de las estancias de la mansión, no podía evitar que las memorias de cuando la casa fue el refugio de Voldemort vinieran a su mente. Su padre los había puesto a todos en peligro y su madre había arriesgado su vida para intentar arreglar lo que su padre había hecho. En opinión de Draco, Lucius no era ni siquiera merecedor de limpiar la suciedad de los zapatos de su madre, y aún así, su madre estaba defendiéndolo. Si Lucius hubiese hecho la mitad de los sacrificios que Narcissa había hecho, Draco podría haberlo perdonado por haberlos defraudado, pero Lucius no había dado nunca la cara. Incluso ahora, él estaba en Azkaban lejos de la ira de Draco y sus acciones estaban siendo defendidas por Narcissa.

–Buenos días –dijo Blaise mientras caminaba hacia ellos alegremente. Pansy les sonrió a Narcissa y Draco mientras entraba detrás del moreno. A causa de la irritación que sentía hacia sus padres, especialmente hacia su padre, Draco se había olvidado de que sus dos amigos habían decidido pasar la noche en la mansión. Junto a él, Narcissa levantó una ceja ante el hecho de que Blaise y Pansy habían llegado juntos, pero se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario.

–A mi no me parece que sean buenos... –murmuró Draco mientras se servía otra taza de té.

–¿Por qué no es un buen día? Tú y Hermione estáis vivos y bien, y es tu primer día como un hombre casado –dijo Blaise mientras se sentaba al lado de Draco. Cogió el plato de galletas y le ofreció una a Pansy antes de coger una para él mismo, un pequeño gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Narcissa.

–No me lo recuerdes –dijo Draco, haciendo una mueca.

–Está bien, no has tenido noche de bodas, pero todavía tienes esta noche –dijo Blaise, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

–¡Qué asco! –dijo Pansy, golpeándolo ligeramente en el brazo –No quiero volver a tener esa imagen mental nunca más.

–Ya somos dos, querida –dijo Narcissa con cara de circunstancia mientras que Draco rodaba los ojos.

_Va a ser un día muy largo._

Hermione caminó hacia los jardines traseros acompañada por un amable elfo doméstico que había estado esperándola afuera de su habitación para informarle sobre el paradero de todos los demás. Hermione pensó que Pansy y Blaise todavía estarían en la mansión y entonces aplaudío su decisión de usar el hermoso pijama y la bata a juego de color melocotón que Narcissa ordenado que hiciesen para ella la primera vez que pasó la noche en el hogar de los Malfoy. Hermione nunca se había dado hasta entonces de lo bien que vestían los Slytherin, probablemente debido a su falta de interacción con ellos fuera de Hogwarts, pero Pansy estaba convirtiéndose en una mujer casi tan elegante como Narcissa. A pesar de que todavía conservaba muchos de los rasgos de sus años de estudiante, Pansy se había convertido en una mujer muy atractiva.

Cuando Hermione llegó al patio vio a los cuatro Slytherin riéndose mientras que Narcissa se inclinaba para poder acariciar el pelo de Pansy afectuosamente. Hermione sintió un extraño tirón en su pecho al observarlos y se dio cuenta más que nunca de que ella era la extraña. Narcissa y Pansy parecía ser muy cercanas entre sí, probablemente debido a que Narcissa había conocido a Pansy desde que esta era una niña. Tal vez ella siempre había pensado que Pansy sería su futura nuera, al menos hasta que llegó Hermione y arruinó todo. Draco y Pansy serían perfectos juntos, y tendrían un hijo perfecto de sangre pura y Blaise sería el padrino de la criatura. Además, por lo que había visto en su fiesta de compromiso, Pansy y Julius parecían llevase bien. Tal vez ella se había interpuesto en la perfecta historia de amor de alguien y ahora estaba tratando de encajar en su vida a la fuerza. Justo en ese momento, Blaise se percató de la presencia de Hermione, quien los miraba dudosa desde la puerta y le sonrió y saludó con la mano.

–Buenos días Hermione, ¿has dormido bien? –preguntó mientras le señalaba la silla que estaba situada entre la suya y la de Draco.

–He dormido bien, muchas gracias –dijo Hermione educadamente, sentándose en la silla que el moreno le había indicado. Narcissa sonrió y le ofreció una taza de té, mientras que Pansy le ofreció una galleta. Hermione sintió que sus anteriores temores se disipaban, después de todo, todos los demás ocupantes de la mesa habían sido cercanos durante la mayor parte de sus vidas. Crear relaciones sólidas toma tiempo y los Slytherin estaban intentándolo.

–Tenemos que juntarnos con McGonagall, Potty y la Comadreja en Hogwarts a la una –dijo Draco, dirigiéndose a Hermione, pero mirándose las uñas. Hermione se sorprendió por su extraño comportamiento. Anoche había sido tierno y amable con ella y ahora estaba actuando como si ella no fuese más que una molesta mosca. No era capaz de entender o recordar que había hecho mal para merecerse ese trato. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando encontrar una explicación al comportamiento de su marido que no se dio cuenta de la mirada de desaprobación que Narcissa le dirigió a su hijo. A diferencia de Hermione, Narcissa sabía exactamente la razón por la que su hijo se estaba comportando de esa manera. Blaise miró de Hermione a Draco sorprendido porque él juraría que durante la boda había notado la tracción que existía entre ellos, pero ahora parecía que volvían a ser dos completos extraños. Pansy se miró las uñas, subconscientemente copiando las acciones de Draco...

–Podrías tratarlos con un poco más de respeto –dijo Hermione suavemente. –Ellos han sido muy amables contigo y se han portado muy bien.

–No me digas qué hacer –gruñó Draco.

–Entonces haz las cosas correctamente para que yo tenga que decirte como hacerlas –dijo Hermione simplemente.

–El hecho de que seas mi esposa no significa que yo tenga que estar escuchándote todo el día, Granger –siseó Draco.

–Ahora es Malfoy –intervino Blaise. Los recién casados no le hicieron caso.

–Te odio –dijo Hermione ácidamente.

–El sentimiento es mutuo –dijo Draco, mirando a su esposa con los ojos entrecerrados.

–¡Wow, vosotros sois la pareja perfecta! Tenéis tanto en común... –bromeó Blaise, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

–¡Cierra tu puta boca, Blaise y no te entrometas en lo que no te incumbe! –dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño Draco y fulminando a su amigo con la mirada. Blaise levantó las manos en fingida derrota.

–Evidentemente, usted no le gusta que le digan qué hacer, y sin embargo sólo dijo Blaise lo que tanto debe y no debe hacer, bien hecho –dijo Hermione con furia saltando a la defensa de Blaise.

–¡Granger, cállate de una puta vez! ¿No es suficiente que tenga que pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, sino que también tengo que aguantar tu constante parloteo? –gruñó Draco mientras sacaba su varita, por la cual salían chispas verdes. Los ojos de Hermione brillaron con furia mientras que ella también sacaba su varita, lista para maldecir a su marido...

–_¡Protego!_

El _protego _de Narcissa los mandó a los dos volando en direcciones opuestas. A Hermione nunca antes su suegra le había parecido tan intimidante y formidable. Estaba segura de que todos los Slytherin presentes en la mesa la matarían por haberse atrevido a levantar la varita contra su príncipe. _Vaya suerte la mía... sobreviví a Voldemort sólo para que sea mi suegra la que me mate._

–¡Draco Malfoy, vas a pedirle perdón a tu esposa en este mismo instante! –exclamó Narcissa, mirando a su hijo indignada.

_Tengo que estar soñando, ¿Narcissa acaba de enfrentarse a su querido Draco por mí? Tal vez le habían echado algo a las galletas..._

–Oblígame –Draco, frunció el ceño, mirando a su madre desafiantemente.

–No dudaré en utilizar la maldición Imperius si es necesario –dijo Narcissa con firmeza.

–Lo siento, Granger –dijo Draco entre dientes, como si cada una de las palabras fuese una amenaza de muerte hacia su esposa. O su madre. O cualquier otra loca mujer del planeta. Tras recoger lo que quedaba de su orgullo y levantarse del suelo, Draco se alejó hacia su estudio, echando humo por las orejas durante todo el camino.

–Querida, te pido disculpas por el comportamiento de Draco –dijo Narcissa mientras se hundía en su silla y sacudía la cabeza con tristeza.

–No es culpa tuya –murmuró Hermione, absolutamente mortificada a causa de la discusión que habían tenido frente a Pansy. Ya era bastante malo que Narcissa y Blaise fuesen testigos de su humillación. Para su sorpresa, la chica no parecía complacida ante la situación en la que la esposa de Draco se encontraba. Pansy parecía ansiosa y molesta, como si la situación le importara. Blaise se inclinó y ayudó a Hermione a levantarse y a sentarse de nuevo en su silla. Él amablemente sirvió una taza de té a una temblorosa Hermione y otra a una enfadada Narcissa.

–Hoy se cumplen dos años –dijo Pansy de repente, rompiendo el silencio.

Narcissa asintió con la cabeza, mirándola sorprendida,

–¿Cómo es que te acuerdas?

–Mañana es el cumpleaños de Parker y justo después de lo que pasó, Draco vino a la fiesta de cumpleaños número diecisiete de Parker de muy mal humor –recordó Pansy.

Hermione miró a Blaise confundida.

–Hace dos años encerraron a Lucius en Azkaban –explicó Blaise suavemente –Y Parker es el hermano pequeño de Pansy, mañana cumplirá 19 años.

–Oh. –Hermione no sabía qué hacer con ese pedazo de información. Sintió empatía por Draco. No importa cuántos años tenga o lo independiente que sea, Lucius siempre le afectará del modo en el que solo los padres pueden. A pesar de todas las discusiones que habían tenido, Draco nunca antes había sido tan cruel con ella. Tal vez él estaba lidiando con algo y ella se había entrometido.

–Si me disculpan, creo que voy a ir a tumbarme durante un rato –dijo Narcissa educadamente mientras se levantaba temblando ligeramente. Hermione miró a su suegra con preocupación, sin darse cuenta de que Pansy la estaba observando atentamente.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Se está empezando a notar la tensión entre ellos y parece ser que Lucius tendrá un papel en este fic... ¿os lo esperabais? **

**Por favor decidme qué os ha parecido... acordaros que contestare los reviews con un adelanto de próximo capítulo.**


	8. ¿Angustia o felicidad tras la boda? p2

**Hola a todos!**

**Ya sé que dije que publicaría hace mucho tiempo pero este último mes he estado muy ocupada con todos mis exámenes y no he tenido tiempo para actualizar.**

**Pero bueno, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

A la una menos cuarto, lentamente, Hermione se dirigió hacia el despacho de Draco mientras que su estómago se revolvía más con cada paso. Pansy había ido a ver cómo estaba Draco hacía casi una hora y Hermione no estaba segura de si ella todavía se encontraba en la mansión o si se había marchado sin despedirse al igual que había hecho Blaise. A pesar de su evidente deseo de abandonar la mansión inmediatamente, Blaise se había quedado lo suficiente para asegurarse de que Hermione estaba bien y después de comprobar que ella estaba bien salió corriendo hacía su reunión. Hermione apreció mucho ese gesto. Eso le confirmó a Hermione lo que ya sabía sobre el carácter del moreno y de su habilidad para preocuparse por las personas que lo rodeaban. Una vez que Blaise se había marchado, Hermione se dirigió a sala de juegos de Julius para poder relajarse un poco antes de enfrentar a draco otra vez. Durante la última hora Julius la había distraído, haciendo que sus preocupaciones desapareciesen por unos instantes y que su enfado disminuyera. Salió de la sala de juegos de Julius a regañadientes, pero el deseo de obtener más información era mayor a su deseo de no acercarse a Draco. El traslador lo tenía él y sólo si iba a su despacho conseguiría llegar hasta el despacho de McGonagall. Cuando Hermione llegó a su estudio, se dio cuenta de que la pesada puerta estaba entreabierta. Al mirar a través de la rendija, vio a Draco sentado en una silla con su cara entre las manos, mientras que Pansy estaba sentada sobre su escritorio y le acariciaba el pelo.

–A ella realmente le importa Draco –dijo Pansy en voz baja –He visto la forma en la que ha mirado a Narcissa después de que te fueras. Estaba preocupada por la salud de tu madre, sobre todo cuando Narcissa ha dicho que se iba a acostar.

–Sé que a ella le importa y que se preocupa, Pans –murmuró Draco, sin levantar la cabeza. –Ella es una maldita Gryffindor, preocuparse por todos y por todo es casi un requisito para poder pertenecer a esa casa.

–Sé que estás enfadado Drake –murmuró Pansy acariciando suavemente la espalda del rubio –Pero atacando a Granger no conseguirás nada. Ella es, después de todo, tu esposa.

–Lo sé, lo sé –murmuró Draco malhumorado –Ya le he pedido perdón.

–Esa disculpa significa casi lo mismo que las predicciones que hace Trelawny –dijo Pansy riendo.

–Está bien, me disculparé adecuadamente –dijo Draco, sonriendo a medias.

Hermione se acercó a la puerta y llamó antes de entrar. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por espiar a Draco y Pansy cuando Draco estaba claramente en un estado vulnerable. Se sentía también muy culpable por haber juzgado a Pansy sin saber nada sobre ella. Fue un shock oír a Pansy dar la cara por ella frente a Draco y tratar de convencerlo para que disculparse con ella. La forma en que estaban hablando se parecía mucha a como hablaban ella y Harry. Quizá Blaise tenía razón y ellos no sentían nada más que amistad y amor de hermanos hacia el otro. Si hace apenas un mes alguien le hubiera sugerido a Hermione que se estaría comiendo el coco a causa de la relación (a falta de una mejor palabra) que existía entre Draco y Pansy, se habría reído en su cara. Ahora, ella estaría preguntándoles ansiosamente qué es lo que sabían acerca de su relación de amistad y si estaban %100 seguros de que solo eran amigos.

–Entra –dijo Draco, poniéndose de pie mientras Hermione entraba en la oficina.

–Oh, ¿todavía estás aquí, Pansy? –preguntó Hermione, fingiendo sorpresa.

–Yo ya me iba –dijo Pansy, recogiendo rápidamente sus cosas. Abrazó a Draco y asintió a Hermione mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Draco sacó silenciosamente el traslador que McGonagall le había enviado y lo golpeó con su varita dos veces como ella le había indicado. El traslador comenzó a brillar y Hermione se apresuró a poner un dedo sobre él. Inmediatamente se vieron trasladados a la oficina de la directora de Hogwarts. Para su sorpresa, estaba vacía. Draco frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba en uno de los mullidos sillones de McGonagall y se dedicó a ignorar completamente la presencia de Hermione. Los recién casados esperaron en silencio a que cualquiera de los otros tres llegara para que los sacase de su miseria. A pesar de la conversación que Hermione había oído, parecía ser que Draco no se disculparía por el momento.

Para alivio de los recién casados , la puerta se abrió de golpe y Harry y Ron entraron corriendo. Draco nunca pensó que en algún momento de su vida estaría feliz de ver a Harry y Ron entrar en una habitación, pero obviamente, aquel día, nada iba a ser como debería de ser. Primero su madre defendió a su padre, luego Hermione defendió a Blaise, luego Pansy defendió a Hermione, quien al parecer se preocupaba por Narcissa y ahora, para empeorarlo todo, él estaba agradecido por la presencia de Harry y Ron. Draco añoraba los días en los que los Gryffindor y Slytherin se llevaban ridículamente mal.

–Oh, gracias a Merlín, no llegamos tarde –dijo Ron mientras intentaba regular el ritmo de su respiración al darse cuenta de que su ex-maestra de Transfiguraciones no estaba allí.

–Hola a vosotros, gracias por saludar –dijo Hermione sarcásticamente e inmediatamente se mordió el labio. Parecía ser que el mal humor de Draco era contagioso.

–Me alegro de que los dos estéis a salvo –dijo Harry abrazando a Hermione y mientras miraba a Ron para averiguar si su amigo entendía que le sucedía a su amiga. Ron lo miró desconcertado antes de encogerse de hombros, todavía tratando de recuperar el pleno uso de sus pulmones.

–Malfoy –lo saludó Harry, extendiendo la mano.

–Potter –asintió Draco, estrechándose la mano con firmeza antes de volver a sumirse en el silencio, malhumorado. Harry y Ron se miraron con curiosidad. Los dos habían presenciado la empalagosa escena que los recién casados habían protagonizado durante la boda. ¿Qué podía haber pasado? ¿O aquella escena había sido algo planeado con antelación para convencer a los invitados de que se casaban por amor?

–Siento haberos hecho esperar –dijo McGonagall al entrar en la habitación envuelta en oscuras túnicas. –Un alumno de primer año tuvo un pequeño accidente, pero ya está todo solucionado. Me alegro de que estéis bien señor Malfoy y señorita Gran... señora Malfoy.

Hermione y Draco se estremecieron simultáneamente.

–Entonces, ¿qué sucedió exactamente en cuanto el altar explotó? –preguntó Harry, sacando un pequeño rollo de pergamino y una pluma. Hermione rápidamente resumió los acontecimientos que siguieron a la explosión, mientras que Harry se dedicaba a escribir letra por letra lo que su amiga decía. Cuando terminó, Harry miró el pergamino y frunciendo el ceño –¿Así que creeis que lo que os transportó era un traslador?

–Estoy segura de que era un traslador –dijo Hermione.

–¿Encontrasteis algún objeto que podría haber sido utilizado como un traslador cuando os aparecisteis? –preguntó McGonagall.

–Bueno, no. No, nada llamó mi atención –dijo Hermione tentativamente, intentando recordar si algo había caído junto a ellos.

–No había nada –dijo Draco, hablando por primera vez. –Revisé las rocas cuidadosamente antes de marcharnos para asegurarme de que no había perdido nada cuando me caí. Y dudo que se me cayese algo al agua, ya que tendría que haber estado en mi bolsillo y estoy seguro de que habría sentido que había algo en alguno de mis bolsillos o al menos habría sentido que alguien lo ponía allí.

–¿Pero estáis totalmente seguros de que era un traslador? –presionó Harry.

–Sí, definitivamente –dijo Draco.

–¿Trató alguien de haceros daño mientras estabais en aquel lugar? –preguntó Ron con curiosidad, bservando las notas de Harry.

–La verdad es que ya hemos hablado de esto con Blaise –dijo Hermione, –Hemos acordado que es muy raro que alguien nos enviase a un lugar completamente al azar y que no hiciese ningún intento de atacarnos. Que Malfoy se cayese y que casi se ahogase fue un maldito accidente.

–Tal vez fue, no sé, una broma o algo parecido –sugirió Ron, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello.

–Lo dudo mucho –dijo McGonagall –Alguien parece tener algo en contra del Sr. Malfoy. Estoy segura que esto tiene alguna relación con la maldición.

–¿Qué tipo de seguridad teníais? –preguntó Harry

–El tipo de seguridad que es muy difícil de superar –dijo Draco –Ayudé a Valmont con todos los preparativos para asegurarme que todo estaba en orden.

–En ese caso, quien ha hecho esto tiene que ser un mago excepcionalmente poderoso, o alguien que ya estaba en la boda porque conoce a alguno de vosotros dos o a ambos –concluyó Ron.

–O las dos cosas –sugirió Harry –Podría ser un mago excepcionalmente poderoso que tiene a alguien bajo la maldición Imperius.

–Eso es imposible –dijo McGonagall, –Las bodas que son consecuencia de este tipo de maldición no permiten que las personas que están bajo la maldición Imperius estén presentes. Cada invitado debe ser testigo del enlace sin ningún tipo de interferencia es su estado mental. Si había alguien bajo la maldición Imperius, vuestros anillos habrían empezado a brillar y la maldición Imperius habría desaparecido de ese invitado.

–Así que quien quiera que sea, es bien alguien muy poderoso o uno de nuestros amigos que esta actuando sabiendo lo que está haciendo –dijo Hermione en voz baja, sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral a causa de ese hilo de pensamiento.

–Tiene sentido. También podemos descartar una gran cantidad de mortífagos como causantes de esta maldición, ya que estaban en Azkaban sin varita cuando sucedió –dijo McGonagall, sumida en sus pensamientos.

–Aunque un mortífago en Azkaban podría tener un cómplice –puntualizó Harry. –No podemos descartar a nadie todavía.

–¿Qué pasa con la poción multijugos? –preguntó Hermione de repente.

Draco frunció el ceño.

–Es increíble la poca fé que tienes en mí y en mis arreglos. Supervisé personalmente todas las medidas de seguridad junto con Valmont, sin embargo, tú consideras que pensamos en proteger la boda en contra de algo tan simple como una poción multijugos... Tontos nosotros, probablemente estábamos demasiado distraídos siendo malvados Slytherins juntos.

–Yo sólo estaba haciendo una sugerencia –dijo Hermione con acidez –No hace falta que me arranques la cabeza sólo porque no me fío de Valmont precisamente. De todas formas, lo que me importa es que hubo una brecha en la seguridad y que los dos podríamos haber resultado heridos o muertos. Claramente, en algún momento, de alguna manera, algo salió mal.

–Ya basta. –dijo McGonagall con un tono autoritario que los dos antiguos estudiantes sabían que no debían desobedecer.

–Bueno, Harry y yo tenemos que volver al cuartel para hacer algunas preguntas –dijo Ron rápidamente, mirando su reloj –Podéis tú y Malfoy escribir una lista de las personas que posiblemente quieran haceros daño a alguno de los dos? Enviadnos la lista por lechuza cuando la hayáis acabado.

–Por supuesto –dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a Ron y a Harry. Tras despedirse de su antigua profesora los dos Aurores se fueron. Después de unos minutos de intercambiar bromas con McGonagall, Hermione y Draco decidieron hacer lo mismo para poder comenzar a hacer la lista de sospechosos para poder entregársela a Harry y a Ron lo más pronto posible.

El almuerzo fue un momento extraordinariamente tenso pese a los animados intentos de Julius y Narcissa por incluir a Draco y a Hermione en la conversación. Los recién casados se limitaron a observar sus platos de sopa suprimiendo su rabia. Julius se dió cuenta de sus expresiones y se preguntó qué les podía haber hecho la sopa a sus padres y decidió no comerse la sopa que había en su plato solo por si acaso. Narcissa estaba intentando no lanzarles la maldición Imperius a los recién casados sólo para poder disfrutar de su comida con tranquilidad.

–¿Abuela? –preguntó Julius, rompiendo el silencio, –¿Por qué se casa la gente?

Draco gruñó. De todos los días que su hijo podía haber elegido para hacer esa pregunta, tenía que decidir que ese día era el adecuado.

–Porque se aman –respondió Narcissa con firmeza.

–Papá, ¿estás enamorado de mi nueva mamá? –preguntó Julius inocentemente.

–Sí –dijo Draco entre dientes. La comida no compensaba esta tortura.

–Entonces, ¿por qué nunca le dices a mamá que la amas?

–Sí que se lo digo –mintió Draco rápidamente –Pero solo cuando tú no estás cerca.

–¿Por qué no? ¿Te da verguenza decir que la amas porque las niñas son molestas? –preguntó Julius.

–Buena pregunta Julius, ¿por qué no se lo dices, Draco? ¿Por qué no le dices a Hermione que la amas? ¿Estás avergonzado? –preguntó Narcissa, sonriendo.

–No –gruñó Draco, mientras intentaba no tranquilizarse.

–¡Entonces tienes que decírselo a mamá ahora mismo! Dile a mamá que la amas y que vas a salvarla de la sopa –dijo Julius con entusiasmo.

_¿Qué demonios ha estado fumando? ¿La sopa?_ Draco miró a su hijo confundido. Junto a él, las mejillas de Hermione se enrojecieron y deseó tener la Capa de Invisibilidad para poder desaparecer y no tener que participar en esa incómoda conversación.

–Adelante, Draco, díselo –los ojos de Narcissa brillaron con picardía mientras trataba de aparentar inocencia frente a su hijo.

–Hazlo papá! ¿Tienes miedo? Una vez me dijiste que los Malfoy no se asustan –dijo Julius, prácticamente saltando en su asiento.

–No tengo miedo –gruñó Draco, mirando a su madre y a su hijo.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no lo dices? –preguntó Narcissa, escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de la servilleta.

–Te amo –murmuró Draco, sin atreverse a mirar a Hermione a los ojos. –Y yo te salvaré de la sopa.

–Gracias –murmuró Hermione, tratando de no reírse ante la incomodidad de su marido, mientras que Narcissa y Julius aplaudían.

–¡Ahora podéis empezar a hacer bebés! –exclamó Julius, aún aplaudiendo.

Draco y Hermione se atragantaron con su sopa.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Draco, evitando mirar a su esposa, quien, al igual que él, estaba deseando poder ahogarse en su propia sopa.

–Tío Blaise me dijo que cuando dos personas se aman se casan y que luego pueden hacer bebés juntos –explicó Julius, alegremente.

–¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó Draco con los dientes apretados, fulminando a su madre con la mirada, quien estaba riéndose con elegancia tras la servilleta.

–Así que, ¿cuando vais a empezar a hacer bebés? –preguntó Julius ignorando la pregunta de su padre –¿Y cuándo podré jugar con ellos?

–Eh... todavía no, quizá dentro de un tiempo –dijo Draco horrorizado –Uh, es difícil hacerlos y tu nueva mamá no sabe muy bien como hacerlos.

–En realidad –interrumpió Hermione, sus ojos brillando con malicia –Tu papá tiene miedo de tener hijos conmigo porque está preocupado de que yo sea mejor que él haciéndolos.

Si las miradas matasen, Hermione estaría metros bajo tierra. Y también Narcissa, quien estaba riéndose incontroladamente tras su servilleta, sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por ayudar a su hijo y a Hermione. Narcissa Malfoy, nunca en los últimos años, se había reído tan fuerte y ahora no podía parar gracias a la inocencia de su hijo y la incomodidad de su hijo y su nuera. Afortunadamente para los recién casados , Julius pareció estar satisfecho con sus respuestas y dejó a un lado el tema.

* * *

**Hola otra vez... ¿qué habéis pensado sobre el capítulo? ¿Os a gustado?**

**A mi me gusta mucho el papel que tiene Julius en este capítulo... es tan inocente y sin darse cuenta pone en apuros a nuestra pareja preferida.**

**Escribid un review y decidme que os a parecido.**

**Besos, Jennyhale.**

**RECORDAD - REVIEW = PREVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todas!

Siento deciros que esto no es un nuevo capitulo...

Solo quiero informaros de que ya he acabado los exámenes de selectividad, por lo que a partir de hoy soy libre XD

Publicaré dentro de cuatro días el nuevo capítulo (empezaré a mañana a traducirlo...) y tendrá entre 1500 y 2000 palabras.

Hasta pronto!


End file.
